What You Wanted
by MysteryGal5
Summary: How Steve's life turns upside down when his new missions involve marriage and parenthood (Steve x Modern!Peggy)(Project: New Generation Prelude #3)
1. Prologue

**New story!**

 **NOTE: This is a Steve x Modern!Peggy story**

* * *

Prologue:

 _"How old was I when I first saw him in all those news reels? Then the newspapers, magazines, my history textbooks, the internet, and eventually, everywhere you look. It's seemed like forever that I've been involved with him. Captain Steven Grant Rogers. Scrawny kid turned super soldier. He was every girls dream man. Handsome, sweet, generous, a fighter. What more could a girl ask for?_

 _America was crushed when Captain America died in battle. Yes, he saved the world from one of the most deadly threats ever brought to the surface, but we lost one of our most potent weapons._

 _Captain Rogers was one of the most inspiring stories parents tell their kids about. Many of those children became doctors, police men, firemen, paramedics, and so much more just because of his tale._

 _Even I was inspired._

 _I became one of SHIELD's very best field agents._

 _The world was at ease again._

 _It wasn't until years later when I came face-to-face with Captain America himself. He survived being underneath layers of ice for over seven decades._

 _Watching him move, seeing him in action, it was a revelation. He's one of the strongest, toughest soldiers out there. But even though he was a soldier, you could feel the grief behind those eyes caused by the war. He sacrificed himself years back and wakes up in the present to find out that everyone he ever knew and loved are dead and that his whole world has changed. There's no way for him to go back. All he has to do is start over. But when he smiles, you could feel the kindness it brings. He fought through the worst days of the 20th century, and he was still the most decent man one could ever meet._

 _I fell in love immediately. To my surprise, so did he._

 _Even though I knew our careers would take us down different paths; even though I knew there would be pain and tears to come..._

 _It's what I want."_

* * *

 **Not trying to sound cocky, but I think that was the best prologue I've ever written.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Please review, follow and favorite :D**


	2. Love on The Battlefield

**Okay everyone. I have a serious question. When you get a new story alert from an author you're subscribed to, do you get the email to the first chapter of the new story or the second. Because I always get it for the second and then for every chapter after that.**

* * *

Chapter One: Love on The Battlefield

Captain Rogers and Agent Carter's mission was to take down an army in Egypt who plans to bomb the pyramids. The radius of an explosion that large would take out all of Egypt and possibly the neighboring countries.

On the jet flying to their destination were Steve, Peggy, and the other field agents assigned to assist them. Steve throws his shield over his back and slides the screen over to show the others what their orders are.

"The target is a mobile army with lethal weapons on them." Steve explains. "They claim to hold fire if we give them what they want."

"How much?" Peggy asks reloading her guns.

"Two billion."

"I thought they'd want more." Peggy says. They all thought that. "Hostages?"

"None." Steve replies looking at Peggy's expression. "I know, I thought there'd be some too." He looks at his team. "Collins, take your force out and do what you can to stop the bombing - go after the bombs themselves. I'll be going face first into the army making the way clear for you all. Peggy, stay in the jet and watch our backs."

All the agents nod their heads and continue their prep for the mission. Peggy looks at Steve disapproving of her order.

"Stay in the jet?" Peggy questions him. "If you wanted me to stay in the jet, I would've just stayed home. You'll get killed out there by yourself."

"That's why Fury sent the greatest soldier in history." Steve says with a smirk. "To make sure that _didn't_ happen." Peggy gives him a dead stare. Steve decides to divert away from that topic. "You know, keep your Saturday night clear."

"Why? You want me to stay home again?"

"I have something to ask you."

"You're going to have me wait six days for a bloody question?" Peggy questions to which Steve nods his head. "Why don't you just ask me now?"

"Almost at the drop zone, Cap!" One of the agents yells from behind.

"Too scared or too shy?" Peggy asks him.

Steve smiles shrugging his shoulders as he takes a step or two away from Peggy. "Too busy."

He winks at her before jumping out of the jet. All the other agents follow in pursuit. Peggy stands there before a mischevious smile crawls onto her face.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

On the battlefield, not a second was given to Steve's team. They didn't even reach the ground before gunfire was being shot at them. Collins took his team and they ran right through the field getting to the bomb. Steve looks at his competition. An army of men with guns. He figures that if he could fight an army of armed aliens, this is easier.

Steve throws a punch and everything after that is easy for him. Every man goes down in a single swift action.

Which is what they wanted.

Steve throws his shield and as it's flying around, he lunges himself at one of the men. He kicks him while three more jump on his back. Steve's sent to the ground where all the men are thrashing him at once. It gives him a memory of when he was bullied as a kid. He sees his shield and does his best to reach for it but struggles for some odd reason.

Suddenly he hears gunfire. Steve covers his head and goes into a fetal position. Multiple bullets are fired and once it stops, Steve lifts his head and sees the men who were beating him up all dead around him.

Steve picks up his shield and along with himself. In front of him, he sees his British lady firing all around her with two guns in her hands. Once the area is clear, she twirls her guns around and reloads them before holstering them again. She looks at her boyfriend who isn't the least bit impressed.

"I told you to stay in the jet!" Steve says.

"And I always tell you to wear a parachute," Peggy replies, "but do you listen?"

Steve smirks. "Usually no but I wore one this time."

"Did you really?" She questions. Steve doesn't respond. "Of course you did not. You're a terrible liar. Besides, it's not like I rejected your order. Sure, I didn't stay in the jet, but I do have your back." She remembers something. "Now what was your question?"

Steve almost forgot he asked that question due to the fact that he jumped out of the jet without the parachute.

"If I ask you here, you'd shoot me."

"Try me."

Steve takes a deep breath and rubs both her shoulders. He hears over comms that the rest of the agents disarmed the bombs and are taking them back to SHIELD. Steve replies that him and Agent Carter will be another minute. Peggy looks at him confused about his sudden moves.

"Agent Peggy Carter, will you be my wife?" He finally asks.

Peggy stares at him wide-eyed. Her whole world freezes around her. Steve waves a hand in front of her face and she doesn't even blink. She's completely zoned out.

"Not really the response I was expecting." He mutters to himself. "Peggy..."

She blinks a couple of times before looking back at him. "Are you seriously proposing?"

"Duck." He replies. She does as she's told and Steve fires at a man behind her. Peggy notices that he took one of her guns.

She looks back at him. "Are you really asking me to marry you? It's only been three months."

"To be honest, I would've asked you to marry me the day I met you."

Her heart almost melts. Yes, she loves Steve a lot, but she's not sure if this is right for her at the moment.

"Ask me again on Saturday." Peggy tells him as she begins walking back to the jet.

"Why?" Steve asks.

"Because on Saturday, I might say yes."

* * *

 **Somewhat rejection at it's finest.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	3. Saturday

_"Ask me again on Saturday?"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because on Saturday, I might say yes."_

Chapter Two: Saturday

 _Saturday_ _Morning - Stark Towers_

All the girls spend their Saturday morning at Stark Towers. All the ladies of The Avengers sit across the bar with their own wine glasses in front of them. Pepper pulls out a bottle from Tony's exclusive collection and opens it with a remarkable ease.

"Isn't it a little too early for wine?" Betty asks. She has a point since the sun just started rising.

"It's never too early." Natasha says as she slides her glass over. "Hit me up first."

Pepper smiles pouring the wine in everyone's glasses. She keeps the rest of the bottle to herself.

"Let's get down to the real reason we're here." Pepper says. Her eyes divert to Peggy. "According to Tony, Steve proposed to you on the battlefield and you said no."

Peggy laughs. "I did not say no."

"I know this is odd of me to say," Natasha says, "but proposing on the battlefield is really cute."

The girls stare at Natasha and come to a conclusion that it's the booze talking.

"Then what did you say?" Jane asks her. "Thor told me that you broke up with him."

"What?!" Peggy says. "I did no such thing. God, we all sound like gossiping teenagers spreading rumors about and amongst each other."

"Then what did you say?" Pepper questions taking a sip from the bottle.

"When Steve asked me, I'll admit that I was in shock. I mean, surrounded by all the gunfire and explosions and the possible death following you around - the proposal scared me. I didn't know what to say - but I didn't want to say no - so I told him to simply ask me again. That 'again' is tonight."

To Peggy's shock, the girld scream like a flock of teenage girls again. Peggy talks a gulp of her wine in an attempt to drown them out.

"We have to get you ready." Betty says.

"Don't be surprised if any of your men pop out the question any time soon." Peggy warns them. "I think we'll all be engaged soon."

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

 _Saturday Morning - Barton and Natasha's Apartment_

Meanwhile at the boys: they resided to Clint and Natasha's crappy apartment. Steve was lying down across the couch and the other men had to find it in them to share the loveseat (which is hard since there are four men to share two seats and one of the men is Thor).

"She just wanted me to ask her again." Steve explains. Clint takes a moment to realize thay this situation is almost like a psycologist's appointment since Steve has been talking and they have been listening for hours. "No breakup, no typical rejection, just a solid 'maybe'."

Three of the four men sit in pity. Tony is the odd one out who begins laughing.

"What is so funny about the proposal of Steve?" Thor asks him.

"Nothing really." Tony replies. "I just thought that out of all of us to get rejected from a proposal, it'd be me or Clint and not America's dream man."

"Hey!" Clint yells offended. "Although you have a point."

"Have you heard from Peggy since your kind-of rejection?" Bruce asks him. Steve sadly shakes his head. The men make a unianimous sound. "That's not a good sign."

"Why?" Steve questions. "What does that mean?"

"Kiss your British bombshell goodbye." Clint states.

"What?!" Steve yells. "I do not think it's goodbye. It's Saturday night. It's the night I have to ask her again."

"Tis the spirit." Thor cheers. "Ask her again with that fire and I am without doubt that she will say yes."

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

 _Saturday Night - Peggy's Condo_

Peggy stands in front of her mirror applying the last coat of her signature dark red lipstick. She closes the case, claps her lips together, and looks at her own reflection. Tonight is the night where the rest of life is determined. She either picks to spend it with the man she loves or not. It shouldn't be a hard choice but for some reason it is. Peggy exits the bathroom in her dark blue dress and puts on her black heels. She's about to leave to the place where her and Steve agreed to meet until she hears a knock on the door. When she opens it, to her surprise, she sees Steve in his tuxedo.

"Blimey." Peggy states. "I thought we had reservations."

"I cancelled them." Steve replies. "We need to talk - well, actually I do. You just need to listen."

"I'm all ears."

Steve takes a breath and takes a moment to take in the beauty of his girl tonight. She could look elegant whether she'd be in her SHIELD uniform covered in bruises, her casual wear of sweatpants, or when she's in heels and makeup.

"I'm Captain America." He starts. "I'm the one who has to plan the battles. I've been doing that since the 40's and ever since then I've had the habit to plan things. I plan everything. But tonight, I decided to scratch my plans and be spontaneous. Actually, I thought that on the battlefield but that didn't go as I expected."

"I'm so sorry about that." Peggy tells him.

"Don't be." Steve replies. "It has come to me that on that day I would've rejected myself. I mean, come on, who proposes with bombs exploding everywhere?"

Peggy understands his sarcasm. "I was the one who badgered it out of you."

"Hey," Steve interrupts, "I'm in the middle of proposing and I don't need your apologies right now."

Peggy smiles.

Steve gets down on one knee right in front of her condo's doorway. He pulls out a little black box from his jacket pocket and opens it. Inside is a stunning diamond ring. Peggy stands above him in complete shock that her skin has dimmed down to an even paler shade of white. Though her blushing cheeks and red lips help add some color to her complexion.

"I am in love with you, Agent Peggy Carter." He tells her.

"Steve..." Peggy mutters as tears rise to her eyes.

"And I know that I've only known you for three months but it's felt like an infinity. A lot could happen in the future and my only fear is losing you. So I'm hoping that you'll take me to be yours, if that's what you want."

Peggy wipes the tears and looks at Steve's bright smile. This is her choice and this is the man she loves. Is her choice not obvious?

"It's what I want." She tells him.

"Good, because I love you."

He places the ring on her finger. Steve remains in his one knee position and just hugs her around the waist from there. Peggy ruffles his hair before she makes her way down and kisses him.

* * *

 **Sometimes I make myself cry. You know? There are certain chapters that I have written that I will read over and over again. This will be one of them. I also have one in my Emily Stark story.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	4. Pre-Wedding Mission

Chapter Three: Pre-Wedding Mission

"Congratulations on your engagement." Director Fury tells Steve and Peggy.

At a party at Stark Towers a few days back, announcements were made. Tony and Pepper, Bruce and Betty, and Thor and Jane were also engaged. And Clint and Natasha were going to have a baby. Nobody expected them to be the first to have a child but that's how it was going to be. Today, Steve and Peggy sit in Director Fury's office not knowing what he wants from them.

"Thank you, Director." Steve tells him. Peggy smiles.

"I hope you are both in no rush for the wedding as you were about the proposal." Nick says. His two agents shake their heads. "Good. I have a mission to send you two on. It's not the typical mission I'd send agents like you on."

"What does that mean?" Peggy questions. She may or may not be offended depending on where this goes.

"It relies more on espionage than combat."

"Oh, I get it." Steve says. He could do espionage, but he preferred fighting. Out of the two of them, Peggy excelled at espionage.

"Exactly." Nick states. "You two are my agents well qualified for this who aren't going off getting married in a hurry or getting each other pregnant." Steve and Peggy's eyes widen. Nick realizes that he should've worded that last part differently. According to Tony, Steve was still sensitive about the whole 'make love' topic. "There will be combat involved but like I just mentioned, mostly espionage."

"Why is that?" Peggy asks.

Nick just hands them the folder. Steve takes it and opens it for him and Peggy to look at. The two look it over reading every detail.

"A small village in China, Qui Gong, has secretly been marrying kidnapped teenage girls to their warriors." Nick starts. "To sum up what you're reading, your mission involves shutting down the operation and rescuing the that, bring the girls back to SHIELD and Agent Hill can work on what happens to them from there."

"This sounds like a simple mission." Steve says. "I'm sure the Chinese reinforcements can tackle this."

"What if I told you that the Chinese reinforcements gave _us_ this case?" He raises his eyebrow.

"Where's the espionage involved?"

"You'll be able to take a jet up to the Chinese border." Nick explains. "From there, you're on your own on how to get to Qui Gong. The village is secluded off closer to the mountains. They're so heavily armed that the last troop we sent it never made it back. You're both going to have to find your own ways to get there. Whether it be walking, bus, train, or even a goddamn horse, get to Qui Gong. I can't send all The Avengers. It'd be too noticeable. You both need to be undercover."

Steve and Peggy are both speechless.

"Extraction team?" Peggy asks him. Steve can tell that she's scared about this, he is as well. Whenever they're sent on missions, they rarely asked if there was going to be an extraction team for the reason that they didn't think they needed one (which they never did).

"Do you need one?" Nick asks them.

"I have one." Steve tells him. He looks at Peggy and squeezes her hand. "Don't worry, I'll always have your back."

Nick looks at his two agents. "I'm giving you a week. Don't let me down."

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

"Extraction team?" Peggy questions Steve as they're preparing for their mission. "When do you have your own extraction team?"

Steve picks up his shield and his uniform.

"To be honest, it's not really a team." Steve says. "More of a member."

"Your extraction _team_ is one person? Have I met this one person?"

"No, but he's heard a lot about you."

Peggy's eyes widen as she looks at him. "What have you been telling him?"

"All the good things." He says with his brightest smile. "He's very impressed." He glances at Peggy who he can tell is skeptical about this whole mystery extraction team. "He's loyal and trustworthy and for all I know, we might not need him." He still notices her doubt. "One man is better than a thousand. Especially in this case. He won't be noticeable."

"Okay." Peggy states. "I'm trusting you on this."

"All the better." He places a small peck on her lips. "When have I let you down before?"

"Give me a moment to think. It's hard to answer that with you."

"How come you're not asking me who it is?" Steve asks her. "I will tell you if you ask."

"Nah..." Peggy mutters. "If it's someone you'd give your life for, I'd like to be surprised on who it is."

* * *

 **If you look really close at this story, (yes, it's been revealed) Steve's one man extraction team is pretty obvious.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	5. Flowers

**Note: I know nothing about China. I haven't even been on a plane. The closest I got to leaving my province was when I've been to Quebec for about an hour.**

 **Recap: Steve and Peggy got engaged (yay) but before they can hear any wedding bells, Director Fury has tasked them on a mission.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Flowers

 _A Couple Days Ago - Stark Towers_

"Congratualtions Steve." Bruce says as Tony throws him a bottle of beer. Steve catches the cold bottle with one hand. He opens it with ease and takes a small sip.

"Thanks." Steve replies. They all got engaged (minus Clint but he has another engagement at hands). "And you all said Peggy was going to leave me. We should've bet money on this."

"Steve," Tony says about to ask a question. Tony can't help but giggle about what he's about to ask. "Since you're still a virgin, do you know _how_ to deflower your girl?"

Steve chokes on his drink at his sudden question. He begins to cough and Thor lightly pats his back. Thor give Tony a face for such a question.

"I guess that's a no." Clint states about Steve's reaction.

"Let's give him credit for knowing what 'deflower' means." Bruce says shooting Tony a glare for such a question. The other agrees. The soldier might be behind on his modern lingo, but they applaud him for knowing that term.

"Tis an adventure, Steve." Thor tells him.

"Then tell us about your best time." Tony demands kind of wanting an explanation on Thor's use of the word 'adventure'.

Thor stares at Tony. The demigod shakes his head, laughing, before placing his drink on the table in front of them.

"What happens in Asgard, as the legend says, shall remain in Asgard." Thor tells the men giving them a cliffhanger.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

 _Present Day - China_

Steve and Peggy walk through the crowded Chinese village close by each other holding hands so the other doesn't get lost in the overpopulated country. The village smells of gasoline and fish which does everything but please the couple. For the moment, they're in casual wear to blend in as tourists. Their weapons are hidden and they try to move as fast as they can, but the large amount of people slows them down. Even children are running (some crouch and go through their legs) and laughing away. Peggy can't help but to smile at that.

"How much farther are we walking?" Steve asks her, not because he's tired. "Remember, Fury gave us a week to return back to SHIELD."

"Relax Sweetie." Peggy replies completely cool and collective. "We're only walking until we make it out of the village. Then we can ditch our civil wear and find a way to Qui Gong in the country."

"If we ditch our civil wear, what right farmer would give his horse to a man in spangles and his fiance?"

"I don't know about you but I would." Peggy replies as a wild smile crawls on her face. "Stop with the questions. You worry too much."

"I think I would have the right to worry. Fury sent a team before us on this mission and _none_ of them made it back. Now it's just the two of us."

"Steve." Peggy says stopping him to the side. She places her hands on his cheeks. "Calm down. I understand. This is our first mission as an engaged couple and there's no bloody way that it will be our last. How about you find something to eat and I'll ask for directions to the countryside."

She wanders off. Steve walks across the market and sees a little Chinese girl with her own booth. She looks no more than seven and she seems to be all skin and bone with thin, fragile black hair just at her waist. Her grey dress has a few visible rips and tears. Steve looks at her eyes and sees no signs of happiness. It reminds him of when he was a little boy back in the forties when he was still frail and breakable. Steve remembers how hard it was for his parents to earn money that he was sometimes forced to work just to earn an extra dollar for food.

Steve walks closer to the girl and takes a look at what she's selling. Flowers. He looks at the plants. They vary from red to pink to white to orange and then the few purple ones. Steve picks out a bright orange one and places a few cold coins in her warm hands enough to buy three or four flowers, but he just takes the one. The little girl looks up at him and her eyes begin to fill with hope and happiness. Steve smiles at her.

She says her thanks in Chinese and Steve just replies in English.

Steve finds Peggy again just a couple of stands down. It's not hard to lose each other when they stand out so easily.

"It's just another couple of streets down." Peggy tells him before noticing the way he's looking at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Steve smiles. "I will always look at you this way." He shows her the flower he bought for her. Peggy's mouth makes a small 'o' shape in surprise at the sight of it.

"Well stop." She says taking the flower and smelling it. Peggy loves the smell much more than the smell of the village. She looks up at him with her big, brown eyes. "Remember, we're on a mission."

"I am aware of that." Steve takes her hand again as they continue walking down the crammed streets.

* * *

 **You know how I've been planning chapters for my Project: New Generation reboot? Well, that one-liner which Thor says at the end of the beginning: "What happens in Asgard, as the legend says, shall remain in Asgard", is a major plot point. There's your sneak peek to that story.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	6. The Perfect Jump

**Let's just say that due to recent events involving Chris Evans kissing Hayley Atwell in a dub-smash, it has given me the adrenaline to publish this chapter.**

 **Copyright: Mulan II**

* * *

Chapter Five: The Perfect Jump

Once they reached the countryside of China, Steve and Peggy were now wearing their combat uniforms with their weapons visible. They approach a barn house and see horses eating at grass outside. Steve knocks on the door and it opens a moment later. It's an old male farmer in a large white t-shirt and over-sized overalls. He squints his eyes at Steve's Captain America uniform and the matching shield questioning the bizarre outfit to himself in his mother tongue. Steve looks back at Peggy giving the expression that he told her so. Peggy stares at him not responding.

"Sir," Steve starts, "we're federal agents of the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. We've been tasked on a mission to Qui Gong -"

"Qui Gong?" The farmer questions. Steve and Peggy nods their heads. The farmer steps outside. "Those men took my daughter."

His English is broken, but the two still understand it. Steve and Peggy look at each other with a new concern.

"She is only sixteen." The farmer explains. "So scared when they busted in. I try to help but they knock me over. Can I trust you two to rescue her?"

"Of course. We can save all of them and stop their operation." Peggy explains. "Your daughter will be back home by the end of the week, I promise you that."

"Can we borrow your horses?" Steve questions. "We need a way to get to Qui Gong."

"Take them." The farmer says. "Good luck."

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

"Have you ridden a horse before?" Steve ask Peggy as their both galloping on a path in the middle of two giant rice fields. Steve's horse is brown and Peggy's is white with a couple of dark spots at the legs. The wind is blowing her hair back and when she turns to him, strands fly in her face.

"I grew up in the UK," Peggy replies, "I practically lived on the polo fields. What about you?"

"Peggy, I am more than just a shield and spangles."

She laughs. "Oh yeah, that farmer seemed willing to give a man in spangles and his fiance a horse."

Steve cocks an eyebrow.

"If we get to the river in about two hours and thirty minutes," Peggy starts.

"We'll have just enough time to get to Qui Gong before the end of the week." Steve finishes. She smiles at him.

The next set of fields is an array of flowers. Steve remembers those exact flowers from the little's girl booth back in the village. He takes a glance at Peggy and thinks about how lucky he is to have a woman like her. He didn't think he could've ever found some type of homing beacon after being found in the ice. Peggy could say the same thing but she wasn't buried in ice for decades. She's just lucky to have a man like him in her life. He glances at Peggy who's slowed down on her horse and is leaning forwards along the neck. He catches up to her and she looks at him.

"What's the face?" He questions reaching over and touching it gracefully.

"What face?" She asks back looking at him with a fake smile that could pass for a real one.

"That face." He says now pointing at it.

"This is my normal face."

"C'mon Peg, sure I haven't known you for a year, but I understand you."

"I've just been thinking of the mission. Arranged marriages? They tear families apart. In an ideal world, everyone would marry for love, but the world isn't perfect."

"Ours is."

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

"I feel a cold breeze coming," Steve says, "the river must be near."

Before Peggy could respond to that, they hear a crowd of voices in the distance. Peggy looks at Steve and takes out her gun. Both of them stop their horses and turn their backs to see what's behind them. Before their eyes, a whole army of Chinese warriors enter their path on their own horses. The warriors see them and Steve and Peggy force their horses to start galloping as fast as ever. The warriors begin firing at them with their weapons. Steve has his shield on his back to protect him but Peggy is open to gunshots.

She takes a turn on her horse and begins firing back at them. Peggy realizes that they're all wearing armor and her bullets won't hurt them. Peggy pulls out her ICER and shoots one of their horses. When the horse falls over, the warrior falls to the ground and gets trampled by the horses behind them.

Steve has lost track of where Peggy went. He takes his shield off his back and whips it back knocking one of them over. Steve raises his arm and calls back his shield. He jumps off his horse and so does a couple of the warriors. Steve can sense that they're all wearing metal from when Peggy shot them earlier and the bullets bounced off.

Steve holds his shield forwards and charges at one of them knocking them both over. Steve flips back up and kicks over another one feeling the metal from the armor in his kick.

He flips on the air performing a roundhouse kick and when he looks up, he sees another flood of warriors coming in and they could've only come from one place: Qui Gong. They know they're here.

Steve runs back to his horse and charges to find Peggy. She has a smear of blood on her face and she wipes it away.

"We need to get out of here." Steve tells her. "We're out-numbered already and we haven't even make it to Qui Gong yet."

"Call your extraction team - man." Peggy orders. "We'll be needing him for later so it's better to call him now. For now, we need to lose the crowd."

"This is just cliff from here on." Steve says.

Peggy's face lights up. "A cliff with a river at the bottom."

"Peggy -"

"Steve, I've jumped out of buildings before and you jump out of jets both cases without parachutes. We'll be fine. Trust me."

As a flood of bullets begin to swarm them, Steve and Peggy lower themselves on their moving horses. When they're nearing the edge of the cliff, they throw one of their legs so they're sitting on their horses like English women. They look at each other and count to three before releasing themselves in the air. As they see the river beneath them, the bullets behind them suddenly go silent. It's the both of them against gravity. Time slows down as they both fall towards the water.

The warriors stop at the top of the cliff. Their leader says an order in Chinese before letting the two agents be.

Time catches up with them once they hit the water. Peggy shoots up coughing for air and Steve rises up slowly spitting out some water. They look at each other and realize that this mission will be harder than they thought.

* * *

 **So Steve's extraction team will be coming soon. Can you guess who he is? If you look closely in the story, I already revealed it.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	7. Captain's Orders

Chapter Six: Captain's Orders

Both agents tread in the water before swimming to the shore. They climb on the grass and lie there for a bit catching their breaths. Steve gets up first and wiggles his wet arms and legs around. Peggy keeps her eyes close but a slim smile approaches her face.

"You okay?" Steve asks. Peggy nods her head and holds out her hand. Steve steps forwards and pulls her up. Peggy clumps her long brown locks and squeezes out the excess water.

They both look at each other thinking about Qui Gong knowing they're here and they need a new way.

"What are your orders?" Peggy asks. Despite their relationship status, Steve is still the captain.

Steve looks at the river not responding. He rubs the back of his neck with one hand and Peggy takes a step closer to him. She asks her questions again but he remains silent. He kneels on the ground and pulls out a soggy map from his pocket. When he opens it, the map tears at the fold, and he grunts in frustration.

"There's a mountain pass between here and Qui Gong." Steve says tracing it out on the damp map.

"Why don't we just follow the river?" Peggy suggests.

"Because the river isn't on the map."

"It's bound to pass a town and where there's a town, there's a road."

"There's no road or town on the map."

Peggy leans against the nearby tree and shakes her head at how Steve's currently acting. The man is pacing back and forth with two halves of a dripping map in each hand. It reminds her of a child for some reason. She arches one eyebrow and kicks one foot at the tree.

"Why don't we just wing it?" Peggy then offers. "We already started that idea by taking a jump off the cliff."

He looks back at her strictly but something in him starts to laugh.

"We can't just 'wing' it." Steve tells her. "We need a proper plan. What if we 'wing' it and get lost?"

"Then we pull over and ask for directions." Peggy replies.

"We don't need to pull over and ask for directions. We have a map."

"Barely." Peggy scoffs as she takes one half of the map and squeezes it like a sponge. "What is it with men and maps?"

"What is it with women and directions?"

"Are you saying that women can't read maps?!"

The arguments begin. They argue about men and women, directions and maps, and what their new plan is. It's the last thing they should be doing when a whole village is out to get their heads mounted on their walls for a decoration. Steve places himself in front of Peggy and looks ahead to see something in the trees. He pushes back a branch and sees a path. A forest path. An idea that none of them suggested.

"I'm pretty sure that path was on the map." Peggy jokes at him also smiling. Steve stares at her. "I'm sorry, darling."

"A good leader is open up to ideas." Steve tells her. "I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry, my mind is just flustered with everything that is happening."

"Lead the way." Peggy orders giving him a peck on the cheek.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

At the end of the trail, Peggy falls behind as Steve's talking on the phone. It's isn't with Director Fury, but his extraction man. The one who's supposed to save them if thing get too rough, or just to help. She tries her best to eavesdrop to attempt to hears the man's name, but Steve doesn't say his name or anything to help Peggy make assumptions. Steve just says where they're headed and all about the mission. When he hangs up, Steve turns around, and throws his phone back in the forest right over Peggy's head. That's only in case Qui Gong is using cellular technology to track them. Peggy jogs to catch up to him.

"He says he'll try to find us." Steve says.

They enter a canyon-like area on foot. Rocks shoot up from the ground and a thick layer of fog rests at their feet. The two of them walk in silence. A grand wall they walk past casts a giant shadow covering them in darkness. Peggy and Steve both pull out their weapons. The two walk in silence taking every step with caution.

Peggy takes another step and a branch snaps. Steve turns round pointing his shield at her.

"Relax." Peggy tells him. "It was just a branch."

Steve turns around and an arrow skims his face. Steve stumbles back. Peggy pulls out both her guns as Steve lifts his shield. They both have their back to each other to have a 360 degrees view around them.

"Is your extraction team Clint?" Peggy questions.

"No." Steve replies. "Clint would've shot me right in the face and made a sex joke."

"Look at you using the 's' word."

"Stop that."

"Make me." She whispers rubbing her shoulder against his back. Steve can't help but to smirk.

Fro the top of the rocks, ropes come flying down. Many of Qui Gong warriors begin to shimmy down towards them.

"Ambush!" Steve yells as he grabs Peggy and they begin running straight into the light so they could see better. More warriors land in front of them with sharp swords in their hands.

"I've got your back." Steve tells Peggy as they begin fighting.

Steve charges at three of them and knocks the one in the middle over. As they other two lean in to get him, Steve quickly jumps up, kicking out, knocking them both over. One of the warriors prances forwards stabbing his sword in Peggy's direction. She ducks with the blade mere centimeters away from her face. She twists the warriors arm and as he screams, she kicks his knee and takes his sword. Peggy swings the sword around and throws it through the chest of another.

Steve runs and grabs one of the ropes the warriors shimmied down on. He jumps and kicks off the walls knocking over a whole circle of them. He looks over and throws his shield and another one of them. Peggy picks up his shield and does his best to imitate one of his moves. She did it perfectly, not that he was surprised or anything.

"Come on!" Peggy screams firing her last round of bullets before she has to reload

While the warriors are down, Steve and Peggy make a run for it. They see a drawstring bridge and cross it as fast as they can. At the other end, they see more of the warriors, Steve and Peggy stop in the middle, look back, and see that they're surrounded. In one swift move, a sword slices one of the ropes holding the bridge up.

The wooden planks they stand on shake rapidly. Steve and Peggy struggle to keep their balance. A second rope gets sliced and they're both falling. Peggy grabs onto a rope with one arm and grabs Steve's arm with her other one.

The warriors dismount.

One out of two strings making up the knot they're holding onto snaps and they both go falling for another couple meters. The remaining rope holding them is surviving by its last frail string.

Below them is a nothing but a think layer of fog and they don't know what at the bottom - if there is a bottom. Peggy looks down at Steve. She's heavily breathing. Steve can tell she's trying her best not to panic.

"Hang on." Peggy says. "I've got you, Sweetie."

"It's not going to hold us both." Steve tells her truthfully.

"Yes it will Steve." Tears are coming out of her eyes. "It will."

Steve can see that the rope's about to snap. He looks up at Peggy and gives her a bright smile through his tears.

"Peggy..." He mutters. "Get to Qui Gong."

He lets go of her arm. Peggy attempts to keep hold of him with all her strength but his hand purposely slides out.

Time stops.

Steve's falling. Peggy scream. The couple keeps their eyes on each other. Both eyes filled with tears and love. Once the fog prevents Peggy from seeing him, she looks back up at the sky which is now full of rain clouds as she begins to pull herself back up.

* * *

 **Let's be real, do you think he's dead? Do I seem like the kind of person to kill off the main character?**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	8. Carter, Meet Wilson

**Ant -Man was AMAZING by the way. I regret all the bashing I've done about it earlier.**

 **Becca, I know you're reading this, and you were right!**

 **Yes, this beginning is similar to CATFA, but I think this is the scene where Steve started getting interested in Peggy. You'll know what I'm talking about in a second.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Carter, Meet Wilson

 _Three Months Ago - SHIELD Headquarters_

Director Fury walks down the offices of SHIELD with his new asset, Captain Steve Rogers by his side. The soldier fresh from the 40's is amazed of how the world has developed from technology to the people to the food. After The Battle of New York, what time could be better to show Steve around? Director Fury shows Steve to the training area for new recruits. The two men see a row of young male recruits in their early twenties all in the same grey tee with the SHIELD logo on the chest and black shorts. All of them well built. A lady with long dark brown hair in a similar SHIELD uniform to the other female agents walks in front of the men.

"Who's she?" Steve questions Director Fury.

"That's Agent Margaret Carter. Peggy for short." Nick replies. "She's one of our best field agents alongside Hill, Barton, and Romanoff."

"If she's one of the best, why is she stuck here training rookies?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

The two men walk in the training room.

"Alright ladies," Peggy addresses to her trainees. Steve takes note of her British accent. "Your last exercise of the day will be to complete ten laps under five minutes. Whoever fails to complete that task, will be demoted to weapons organisation for the remainder of the week. Understood?"

"Could you repeat that, gorgeous?" One of the trainees asks.

Peggy narrow her eyes and turns over to the man who just called her gorgeous. Steve and Nick look at each other knowing that this will not end well for the man with the mouth. She makes her way over with her heeled boots clicking on the ground in sync with the second hand on a clock. She stops and looks right at the man.

"What is your name?" Peggy questions.

The man smiles. "Hunter."

"Take a step forward Hunter."

Hunter has a playful smirk on his face as he takes his step forwards. Peggy copies his smirk and punches him right across the face. He falls over and Peggy brushes off her fist and steps over him.

"Get running Hunter, the clock's ticking as we speak." She says making her way over to Director Fury and Captain Rogers. The two men almost wear the same expression: impressed. "Director Fury, Captain Rogers."

"Agent Carter." Nick replies. "The way you handled that trainee was unorthodox yet astounding."

"I had to get the message through somehow." Peggy replies before looking at Steve. "How about you soldier? How will you pass the time? Want to spend it runnng alongside my recruits so they see how to do it right?"

"I'm probably going into the field." Steve replies. "Director Fury tells me you're one of the best field agents SHIELD has yet you're here with future agents. What are you waiting for?"

Peggy smiles brightly at him. "The right partner."

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

 _Present Day - China_

There is one day left to complete the mission.

After Steve's fall, Peggy climbed up the rope and scraps of the bridge to the other side. The clouds above her began to accumulate and it eventually began to rain. Peggy kneels in front of the cliff looking down into the abyss. The raindrop hide her tears as she cries over Steve. When she first met Steve all those months ago, he asked her why she didn't go into the field even though she was one of the best. At that moment, she looked at Steve Rogers: the living legend who was everyone's dream girl. She then replied that the reason she wasn't in the field was because she was looking for the right partner. It was after their first mission together that she confirmed to herself that she found the right partner. Both for work and for life. It struck her that one of the reasons that Steve made the ballsy move to propose after three months was to avoid losing her.

Now she lost him.

When the clouds cleared away, the sun started shining again. Peggy still remains in her kneeling position over the cliff looking down. Her expression is worn out, she's run out of tears to shed, and her long locks have slightly curled covering her face due to the rainfall. She hears footsteps coming from behind her. The hope still in her is screaming that it's Steve but she knows that it's not.

"Agent Carter." He calls.

Peggy slowly turns around with her hand over her gun holster and sees a man standing about ten feet away from her. She scans him with her eyes. He's a tall black man wearing red goggles and a matching grey uniform with guns in multiple holsters. Peggy notices some sort of backpack on his back. She points her gun at him.

"Captain Rogers called me." He tells her in an attempt to have her lower the weapon she wields.

"Prove it." Peggy says still having her gun pointed at him. "Tell me something only he would know."

"If only he knows, how could you possibly know if what I'm saying is right."

Peggy lowers her gun and sticks out her hand. "Agent Peggy Carter, his fiance."

"Sam Wilson, his friend and extraction man." He replies shaking her hand. "It's an honor to finally meet the lady in his life."

"Granted he still has one." Peggy replies looking down the cliff. "I need you to find him."

"Negative. I'm ordered to go with you to Qui Gong and complete the mission." Sam tells her. "Captain's orders."

Peggy stares at him. "What _exactly_ did Steve tell you?"

"He told me about your mission and to come find you both. He said that if it was only you left, to stay by your side, and to help you finish the mission."

"Here are your new orders: find Steve and join me in Qui Gong."

Peggy begins to walk past him. Sam turns around and grabs her arm. Peggy doesn't fight for it back. The way she looks at him makes Sam know that she isn't thinking straight. He lets go of her arm and Peggy is still looking at him.

"Peggy," Sam whispers, "I know you're mind is a jumble right now. Despite everything, Steve is still in charge. What would Cap say if I ignored his orders and let his fiance go by herself?"

"He'd tell you to do as Peggy says." Peggy replies through her teeth as she continues walking.

"Peggy!" Sam calls. She ignores him.

Sam opens his wings and soars over her head. Peggy stands shocked as he lowers himself right in front of her. His wings fold away as he takes off his goggles and places his hands on her arms. He makes sure that she's looking at him with a hundred percent of her attention.

"Listen to me." Sam orders. "You're upset because Steve's gone and you want me to go find him, but what happens if I find him, and we end up bringing back your body in a black bag? I understand that you want me to look for him because that's what I would do if I was in your position. What would you do if you were in my position?"

Peggy looks up at him. She gives him a weak smile.

"The same thing you're doing." Peggy replies. She sighs and pushes back her hair. "I'm sorry for such a bad first impression."

"Don't worry about first impressions, especially because of our current situation. I don't think there's anything sadder than two people who are meant to be together and then something intervenes..."

* * *

 **About that last line, Angela told Emily that when Daniel was absent, and Angela told her that she got that quote from someone who told her mom (Peggy) that line when she thought her dad (Steve) was dead. You see? I planned this story a long time ago.**

 **This is my first story with Falcon so don't go crazy if his characterization is OOC.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	9. Believe in Hope

Chapter Eight: Believe in Hope

Now with Sam by her side, Peggy has a bit of confidence that she will make it out of this mission alive even if Steve isn't here to complete it with them. Without a doubt, they'd probably be able to complete it faster with him, but she knows that the two of them will be as successful. Yes, she has cried a lot for Steve but could you blame her? Looking at Sam, she sees no emotion on his face. It was almost as if he didn't know that Steve went missing or is dead. It also seemed as if he didn't acknowledge the fact that Steve pretty much asked him to die out here.

"Do you think he's still out there?" Peggy asks Sam about Steve.

"I don't think so." Sam replies. "I know so. If Steve could survive a nap in the ice for seven decades, then a little journey down the cliff should do no more then give him a cut."

"Qui Gong will still be after us." Peggy says. "If they still think I'm around, there's no doubt that we'll get attacked sooner or later. Steve and I were ambushed twice."

"They're persistent, I'll give them that."

"They won't stop until we're dead."

"That's comforting." Sam states sourly as he looks up. He points outwards. "Qui Gong is up that mountain. What are your orders?"

"Are you going to oppose my orders?"

"Not this time."

She smiles. "Good. If Qui Gong wants me, that's what they're going to get."

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

At the top of the mountain, Peggy kicks down the door with both her guns in her hands. Her and Sam came to a conclusion that Qui Gong wouldn't attack them so close to their lair but would rather have their heads on their property. She raises her hands in the air and fires bullets non-stop until she ran out. The moment she hears her guns clicking, she doesn't refill them. When she sees an army of Qui Gong warriors approach her with their weapons, Peggy drops her empty guns and puts her hands on the back of her head.

"Hello boys..." Peggy mutters as she shows them her surrender.

The warriors stare at her. Peggy can't help but to give a little laugh.

"The least you could do is offer some tea." She says.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

Sam hops through a window near the top. He hops silently across the hallway and stops at the corner. He peeks around and sees three guards in front of some prison cells. From what Steve told him about the mission, all the kidnapped teenage girls were most likely in these cells. He confirms that with himself when he hears some silent whimpering from a few of them. Sam pulls out a knife and takes one jump on the guard. Sam wraps his arms around his neck and tightens his grip.

"Go to sleep, go to sleep..." Sam mutters. The second guard turns his way and Sam whips the knife at him. It gashes him in the cheek. Sam hopes this fight will be as silent as possible so no other warriors come at him and end up killing Peggy.

When the first guard is limp, Sam places him on the ground lightly. For the third guard, Sam pulls out the ICER Peggy gave him and fires it a few times knocking him down. Sam runs over to the second guard and kicks him right in the groin. Sam didn't expect the punch in the face.

Bent over, Sam locks his jaw back into place. He turns around and is about to get punched again, but the guard somehow falls over. Sam looks and sees one of the kidnapped Chinese girls behind bars with the knife in her bony hands. All the girls are shaking, but the one who had the knife is shaking the most.

"Thank you." Sam says taking the knife back. He easily places a hand on her shoulder. "I'm here to get you all out."

He hopes that the girls understood English.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

Peggy gets escorted into the lair where she comes face-to-face with the man who is the leader of this whole marriage plan. The man faces her and a slim smile creeps onto his face.

"Agent Carter," the man greets, "it's a pleasure to finally put a face to the name."

"I should have you know that I disposed of my weapons outside so this should be easy." Peggy replies. "Although if you want to do a body check, I will not object."

The man yells in Chinese at his guards to check her. Peggy opens her arms and two guards pat her down. Sure, some of them were being a little too touchy, but she just rolled her eyes. One of the guards pulls out a little golden object from her pocket. Peggy takes it back. The guard who took it points his sword at her neck.

"Relax." Peggy says opening the object up. "It's lipstick. Just because I'm on a mission doesn't mean I have to be pampered. I an still a lady."

The guards looks at her confused as does their leader. Peggy rolls her eyes.

"It's not harmful, see." Peggy applies a fresh layer of her dark red lipstick. She claps her lips together as she closes it and puts it away. "I think you'd like it. It's my favorite shade: Sweet Dreams."

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

Leaving the girls in their cells only for their safety, Sam continues to make is way around the place. He runs by a window and gets distracted by a giant golden state outside. It was a dragon made entirely out of gold. Rather than fascinated, Sam stares at it weird.

"Gaudy, much?" He states before continuing his run. Being with Peggy taught him a little bit of British slang even though they've only met each other today.

Sam kicks down a door and holds two guns up. He sees nobody in the room. Sam takes a few steps in and sees rows and rows of security footage from all of China. Sam realizes that this was how Qui Gong was able to attack Steve and Peggy when they were in the middle of nowhere.

Sam shuts the door softly. He takes a seat and presses a few buttons so he gets the security footage of this whole place. Sam sees several of the outdoors, that strange golden statue, and all the rooms inside from every corner. Even the security room has a camera. Sam shoots a bullet through the camera in his room and watches the screen go fuzzy for his little square.

Sam clicks around and finds the room that Peggy's in. He sits back and relaxes for a bit watching her footage.

"Ready when you are..."

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

"I've been meaning to ask," Peggy starts, "you had access to millions of dollars worth of gold and you used it to make an ugly dragon statue?"

"It's the Golden Dragon of Unity." The leader replies not offended by her calling the statue ugly. "Some believe in the various gods, others believe in science, we believe in the Golden Dragon of Unity. Most of the Chinese do. It is also the witness of all our marriages."

"Why? Couldn't find any actual people interested in watching girls cry while they're forced to wed?"

The man laughs. "You are a funny one, Agent Carter. Aren't you engaged?"

"Yeah. Sorry my fiance couldn't make it here. He fell off a cliff. As you already know, we got interrupted on the way here." Peggy says. She takes a deep breath after that. "After this, I'm going after him. I've met a god or two but I still have my belief in hope. He may or may not be dead, but I won't stop searching until I find a body as proof."

"You think you have a chance at making it out of here?"

Peggy doesn't hesitate. "Do you?"

* * *

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	10. Sweet Dreams

**Yea, two updates in a day. You could say I'm motivated. Thank you to the same song I've been listening to all day.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Sweet Dreams

 _"You think you have a chance of making it out of here?"_

 _"Do you?"_

The leader looks at Peggy and laughs. "Are you threatening me?"

"It's my job." Peggy replies fiercely. The look in her eyes shows that she has never been more pissed off in her life. "Arranged marriages break apart people. You destroy their own lives, and the lives of the people they care about. You can _never_ force someone into marrying someone they don't love. Your army made my husband drop himself off a cliff just so I could survive and be here. If you thought that I wouldn't be telling you all this, you are wrong."

"Do you expect me to believe you're here alone?"

Peggy's eyes widen. She looks in the corner of the ceiling where she sees a security camera.

"Sam, get out of there!" She yells before getting pushed over.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

Sam continues watching the footage. One disadvantage is that everything was mute she he couldn't hear anything. He looks again at Peggy's screen where he sees her eyes widen. That makes him get up out of his seat. When she looks directly at the camera and screams something he can't hear, he pulls out his guns and tries the door. It's locked. He got locked in. Sam fires at the lock but it does nothing. When he charges at it with his shoulder, the door doesn't even budge. He makes a promise to himself that him getting locked in a room will never be told to another breathing soul. Especially Steve.

Sam places his ear against the door. He hears muttering from many men in their native language. He regrets not knowing a word of it.

A sword slices through the door right in front of his face. Sam backs away and knows that he's cornered.

He looks back at Peggy on the footage and sees that she's backing out towards a window.

"Oh god..." He mutters.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

"How far is it from here to the ground?" Peggy asks the leader. "Your front door isn't an option. I know there are guards there. I'm not that stupid either."

"Thirty-Five feet." The leader replies pulling out his own gun. Weaponless, Peggy stands on the spot froze. She leans back a little to glance out the window. If she were to jump out, she'd land on limestone. "Why? You need some fresh air?"

"Sometimes I think it'd be better if I killed myself then have my enemies do it."

"How touching. Saving me some bullets or some time?"

Peggy laughs before rolling her eyes. She takes a step closer to the leader now wearing a look of seduction. The leader looks at her perplexed by her sudden change of mood, but isn't complaining. She unzips her uniform a bit just to give a glimpse of her cleavage. Peggy pulls out her lipstick and applies a fresh coat. Slowly. And she made sure he was paying attention.

"You want to know why my lipstick is called 'Sweet Dreams'?" Peggy asks just to buy herself more time.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

Sam paces around the room for a few seconds before an idea comes to his mind. He places a couple of grenades on the door. As he pulls all their keys, Sam takes a leap behind all the computers and crouches behind them. He deploys his wings and covers himself with it as a shield.

Seconds later, the grenades blow. Sam counts to five silently. He puts on his goggles and sees that the door has blown right off. He closes his wings and hops over the computers again. Sam jogs through the smoke and exits the room.

He's now sprinting.

He hears more screams in a language he doesn't understand and he now looks for a way out.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

"Enlighten me before I kill you." The leader tells her.

"Enlighten you, I will." Peggy replies. "This lipstick is called 'Sweet Dreams', you already know that. I have a whole line of custom made lipsticks. Besides the luxurious color, it does this."

Peggy grabs the leaders face and kisses him. When she pushes him back, her red lipstick is fresh on his lips. He goes pale and falls over, dropping his gun. Peggy places her foot on his chest and looks right at his dying eyes.

"Poisonous lipstick." Peggy tells him. "I also have a hallucinogenic one in case you're interested. Although I doubt it's your color. You should've seen that coming."

Peggy wipes her lips on her sleeve, removing the last bit of lipstick. She picks up his gun and takes any other potential weapons she finds in the room which include another gun, a magazine of bullets, a pair of scissors, and a stapler. Peggy looks at the leader as he is gasping for his last breaths.

"Face it, we won." Peggy tells him.

"Good luck trying to escape..." He moans. "My army is still out there, and you don't have it in you to leave the girls behind."

Peggy glares at him. "I don't know why you're still trying." She loads the gun and fires it at his chest. "Sweet Dreams..."

The second her gun fired, the guards from outside came rushing it. Peggy charges at one of them and quickly snaps his neck. She looks at the other one and kicks him over. She steps on him as a boost to jump and kick the other one over. Peggy quickly uses the stapler and swings it like Thor swings his hammer. She grabs another one and slams him against the wall putting a few staples in his face. As he screams, Peggy sees another flood coming.

"Bloody hell..." She mutters as she begins running.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

"Peggy!" Sam yells through his com. There's no response. He hears his com frizzing. Sam rips it out of his ear and throws it on the ground. A flood of gunfire follows him.

"You guys have terrible aim!" Sam screams since he hasn't been hit once. As he runs up a staircase, the group chasing him follows. One of them throws a sword that glides just by his head. "Now your aim is getting better."

As he looks up, he sees another flood coming down towards him. Being surrounded, Sam pulls out his guns and looks at the window ahead of him.

He's found his way out.

He runs for it firing rapidly at it. Once he reaches it, he leaps. Glass shatters.

Sam opens his wings and begins circling the place in search for Peggy. While in the air, he notices missiles on the rooftop.

"Damn, these guys are loaded." He states as he starts getting fired at. Again. This time, he's not surprised.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

Peggy kicks down a wooden door and finds herself in a bedroom. She does a stupid move and shoves a chair under the door knowing that it won't do anything, but she figured why the hell not. Peggy sees a balcony so she runs on it. She stands on top of the fence surrounding the edge of the balcony looking down. If there wasn't any violence or illegal marriages, this would've been a nice place to live since it has a killer view.

She hesitates whether she should risk it to jump off. Yes, she's jumped off of buildings and cliffs without a parachute, and she's lived. That was when she knew there would be something at the bottom to catch her.

She knows that Sam would catch her but she has no clue where he is.

"Sam!" She yells for on her com. When she hears a frizzing sound, she chucks her earpiece.

When the warriors crash through the room, Peggy looks at them still standing where she is.

"Face it Agent Carter," one of the warriors says, "there is no way out."

"There is always a way out." Peggy replies. She smiles and waves at them before falling backwards off the balcony.

Peggy's falling. Gunshots still ring in her ears. She squeezes her eyes shut as she gets closer to the bottom. Her hope in Sam has never been stronger then now. She opens her eyes and sees a bird coming towards her. It's Sam and she knows it. Peggy reaches out for him and he grabs her arm.

"They have guns everywhere!" Sam screams.

"I know." Peggy replies. "Any ideas?"

They land on the ground and see many warriors come at them from every direction, circling around them. They're surrounded and Peggy knows that she doesn't have enough staples or bullets to take care of this one. And there's no way she'd be willing to kiss all these men with her lipstick.

"How about this?" Sam asks. He kneels on the ground and Peggy does the same. They both surrender (for Peggy, it's her second surrender today). Sam leans into Peggy. "Hopefully this will buy us some time to come up with another plan."

"I hope so." She whispers back.

* * *

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	11. Stay Alive

**Three updates in a day because I have no life? Of course.**

 **Copyright: Cause of Death**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Stay Alive

 _Earlier_

"Steve...!" She screams out for him...

The world goes dark. He shifts through an infinite void. Suddenly, he feels weightless. Falling. The sounds around him fade away. Then there's a splash. Ice cold water envelopes him, inundating his lungs. He's being pulled in every direction, spinning, flipping. A voice rings clear out of the depths of the void.

 _"Don't quit now Sweetie, we have to get married..."_

Peggy, his dear Peggy Carter.

When she fades away, a whirring sound fills his ears. All that he can do now is wait...

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

 _Present Day_

Steve opens his eyes. His brain is still in the process of waking up. It throbs massively. He tries to breathe but he can't.

That's when he notices that he's underwater.

Steve coughs as he shoots up out of the water. He holds his pounding head in his hands and takes only two steps before falling on the shore. Not intentionally. His legs are still in the water but his upper body isn't. Steve rolls on his back and moans in pain.

"Peggy's right." Steve mutters to himself. Obviously to himself, he's alone. "I should start wearing parachutes."

He feels his back and relief washes over him when he feels his shield still strapped to his back. At least he has a weapon. He closes his eyes and gives himself a moment to catch his breath. He rethinks his last sentence and his eyes open in horror.

"Peggy!" He screams for.

Steve hits the water. Of course Peggy isn't here. The last he saw her was when she was dangling from the small rope. Steve thinks - hopes - she's in Qui Gong. He places his head in between his knees looking at the water below his legs. Steve eventually pulls himself up and starts walking although he has no clue where Qui Gong is from his current location. He finds a path and starts jogging. He also hopes that Sam showed up and found Peggy. Also that the two of them are in Qui Gong busting the place and getting justice. But most important, he hopes they're staying alive.

A bomb goes off in the distance. It knocks Steve off his feet and he slams into a tree. Steve gets up and sees where the smoke is rising from. He sprints.

He found Qui Gong.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

Sam and Peggy, still on their knees in the middle of the circle of warriors. They're weapons weren't taken away from them but even if they flinch for it, their heads will get blasted off. The warriors gave Sam's wings a strange look but decided that the wings didn't look that odd compared to the stapler they found attached to Peggy's utility belt. Even Sam looks at Peggy strangely.

"What were you going to get done with a stapler?" Sam asks her out-loud.

"Don't ask." Peggy says. "Just find out when the time comes."

"You have an idea?"

"I was hoping you did."

One of the warriors steps out to them and starts talking in their own language. Sam and Peggy look at each other uncomprehending what was being told to them. The two just ignore the warrior and are thinking of strategies of how to get out of a situation like this. All their plans either ended in one of them being dead, or both of them.

"We need to think outside the box." Sam suggests.

"Hey, I used a stapler as a weapon." Peggy mentions. Sam nods his head. "In these situations, you have to ask yourself what Steve would do?"

A different voice enters the picture.

"Well Sweetie..."

Sam and Peggy turn around along with all the warriors and they see Steve Rogers welcome himself in through the front doors. Sam thinks about how Peggy should've mentioned his name earlier and maybe he would've shown up sooner.

"Sorry I'm late." Steve told Peggy. "Traffic was hell." Peggy smirks.

Sam stares at the both of them. "Really? Now you two flirt?"

Steve takes a few steps and the warriors point their weapons at him. He puts his hands up in the same surrendering motions as Sam and Peggy and kneel in the middle of them. Sam smiles at him and Peggy looks at him awestruck.

"You're alive." Peggy states happily.

"Now way am I dying now. We still have to get married." Steve replies. "I promised you I'd always have your back."

The two linger in their stares.

"Did you forget I was here?" Sam asks him ruining their moment. Steve turns to him.

"Thanks for keeping my best girl alive." Steve tells him.

"Honestly man, I think she's been keeping me alive. You picked well."

The same warrior from before starts yelling at them in their own language again. Sam whines, Peggy rolls her eyes, and Steve looks up in confusion.

"What's our plan?" Peggy asks Steve.

Steve shrugs his shoulders. "I was thinking we'll just wing it."

"Seriously?" Sam questions. "Wing it? You want to just wing it? Frankly, I'd like to, but I don't think that's an option. What would you _really_ do in this situation?"

"Yeah it is, Sam. Think of it. There are three of us in against, what looks like, fifty with barely any weapons to use. What would I _really_ do in this situation?" Steve thinks about it for a bit. "I'd do something that I was taught to do as a scrawny kid who got bullied everyday back in the forties."

"And what might that be?" Peggy asks.

"Stay alive." Steve says as he quickly reaches for Peggy's gun and fires the first shot.

The fight begins.

* * *

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	12. Wing It

**When I started this story, I thght I'd be finished by the end of July so I could start my other story by August. That's not happening.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Wing It

Steve expected that when he fired the gun, the army would all jump on them from every angle, which they did. With a mountain load of warriors on top of them all with their hands trying to get a hold of their skulls, there isn't a whole lot of space to breathe. Steve was the closest to the top of the dog pile, but with many men pulling at his legs, he gets slammed back on the ground. One of the warriors get a grip on Peggy's neck. She gasps for air and she feels her scissors in one of her hands and thrusts it upwards onto the warriors neck. Peggy is then forced back on the ground by another. Sam has the same amount of difficulty. What separates him from Steve and Peggy is that the hoard fighting against him, gives him an idea how to get out of this mess.

"I'm getting really claustrophobic!" Sam exclaims. "Steve, Peggy, do your best to cover your faces. I'm about to open up the area."

Steve and Peggy do what they can to put themselves in a fetal position to protect their faces along with their vital organs. Sam sits up and opens his wings in one swift action that sends the warriors around them flying. Steve and Peggy throw themselves back on their feet as Sam flies in the air.

"I told you we'd _wing_ it." Steve says smiling at the two of them.

Peggy stares at Steve shaking her head.

"Dude, that was not even _punny_." Sam says as the two men begin laughing like children. Peggy rolls her eyes.

"I could always run a one-woman show with my two lunatic sidekicks." Peggy says picking up the gun.

"Sidekicks?!" Sam and Steve repeat.

"Shut up and drive!"

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

Sam flies above firing his two guns. He also avoids the numerous things being shot at him like arrows, missiles, and bullets. He looks below to see that Steve and Peggy have their backs to each other and remained their fight on the ground.

Peggy throws her legs around one warriors neck. She forces herself forwards causing that warrior to fall back and hit the ground. To catch herself, Peggy puts her arms forwards so she could perform a handstand and flip back on her feet.

Steve whips his shield. While his shield is doing its own business, Steve runs and tackles one of the warriors over. The two of them fight while another approaches with a sword. Befor the sword could get stabbed in his back, Steve quickly rolls off and the sword gets pierced into the first warriors. Steve kicks the other one over as his shield comes back to him.

Steve picks up the sword and spins it around.

"Engarde." Steve states before getting in a sword fight with a couple of them at once.

For a man who's never fought with a sword before, he'd say that he's doing well.

From the other side of Steve's sword fight, Peggy opens fire taking someout from behind, and Sam opens fire from above. Peggy picks up a sword as well and beings a sword fight as well. Sam lands on the ground and does the same.

"All for one," Sam starts.

"And one for all." Steve finishes.

"As long as you two stop the puns I'm fine." Peggy says.

Steve throws his sword and charges forwards with his shield. He sees Peggy and she nods her head. Peggy runs towards him and jumps off his shield to pounce on a guard. She swings around kicking another one over.

"Don't lose her." Sam tells Steve, obviously impressed.

"I'm trying not to." Steve replies.

Steve looks off and notices the statue of The Golden Dragon of Unity. An idea comes to his mind.

"Sam." Steve calls looking at thr statue. "Thinking of what I'm thinking?"

"Oh yea." Sam replies flying off.

Steve runs over and grabs Peggy's hand. He leads her back into the lair. Before any of the guards could follow, a large fire comes from above. The warriors back away and get on the ground to bow.

"The Golden Dragon of Unity!" One warrior exclaims. "It lives!"

Steve and Peggy continue running through the place. As they make their way through, they couldn't help but laugh at Sam's fake prophecy as their idol. Steve knew throwing their religion in the battle would cause a diversion. When they two of them react the prison, they hear the continued battle outside. There weren't much left for them to fight so they knew Sam was capable of handling it.

When they see the girls again, Steve uses his shield to break off the lock. The girls are excited as they pour out of their cell. Steve orders Peggy to protect the girls from the front as he does the same from the back.

They all run as Peggy fires at incoming warriors in their way. Steve picks one up from behind and throws him out the window. When they reach the bottom of the staircase, Peggy stops them when it's silent. Peggy looks back at Steve.

"Sam!" Steve yells for.

No response.

"Christ that was hard!" Sam yells back. Steve and Peggy sigh of relief. Sam walks in and sees them. "I am so going on vacation."

The three of them now have a gleam of pride across their faces.

"I didn't think it was possible." Peggy states.

"We did it." Steve states. "We really did. Well done team."

* * *

 **Hush, they're not done in China yet. There's just one more thing to do...take a guess at what that is.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	13. Becoming One

**Warning: Cuteness and Fluff**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Becoming One

They all stand outside beaming in their victorious pride. They deserve to be proud of themselves.

Peggy checks all the girls for injuries while Steve uses Sam's cell to call China's officials. Steve tells them how they completed the mission and they all need a ride back. Meanwhile Sam stands in the middle of the two groups, content with everything. Steve hangs up the phone and hands it back to Sam.

"We're going to have to wait a while." Steve says.

"That's fine." Peggy replies as she finished the last girl. "What do you want to do?"

"Let's get married."

Peggy laughs before noticing that Steve wasn't laughing along. He's serious about what he just said. Sam just senses another somewhat rejection in the near-future.

"Are you bloody crazy?" Peggy questions.

"Yes. I will not live another day where we're only engaged." Steve replies.

"This isn't legal. We don't have a professional to perform a ceremony."

"I'll marry you two." Sam says. Steve and Peggy look at him. "I'm not profession but I got bored one day so I ordained myself over the internet."

"Good enough for me." Steve states.

"What about witnesses?" Peggy questions.

Steve opens his arms to the Chinese girls they just saved and Sam points at the statue of The Golden Dragon of Unity. Steve mouths a thank you to Sam for supporting his spontaneous idea. Peggy crosses her arms and keeps looking at them.

"Peggy," Steve starts, "these girls have been imprisoned for who knows how long only witnessing forced marriages with no love between the bride and groom. They don't know what it looks like to marry with freedom and true affections. In addition, you forced me to propose to you on the battlefield so I think it's fair for me to force our wedding on one."

Peggy looks at Steve and her heart opens a new way about him. He didn't want to get married right now for the sake of their relationship, but to leave the girls an example of how wedding should be. How true love was truly presented in the world where it would seem almost impossible. The way how Steve would always put others before himself was one of the many reasons she fell in love with him.

Peggy smiles.

"Steve Rogers, I would be lucky to marry you over and over again." She tells him.

Steve smiles and takes her hands. They embrace in their stares, like always. Then they look at Sam.

"Oh you wanted me to start?" Sam asks. "I thought you two were having a moment. Again."

They stare at him.

"Ladies." Sam calls gathering all of their attentions. "I hope you understand what I am saying because I do not speak Mandarin. We are gathered here today to celebrate Captain Steve Rogers and Agent Peggy Carter becoming one in the eyes of...The Golden Dragon of Unity."

"Smooth." Peggy says.

"Hey, I never peformed a ceremony, I thought I was never going to have to perform one, and I was not prepared for this one. How about you two share your vows. Steve, you're first."

"What?" Steve asks. "Why me?"

"Because I said so."

"Fine." Steve says before looking at his bride. She has cuts, she's tired, and her hair is a mess, but she's the most beautiful bride he could've ever asked for. "Peggy Carter, I came out of the ice not sure how my life was going to be in this new era. But I remember the first time I saw you, I knew I wanted to marry you. You're everything I could've asked for and more. Being in the ice for seventy years was worth it."

Peggy wipes the tears forming in her eyes. Sam wipes his own as well. He has no clue why he's crying. Peggy looks at her groom. When she was a little girl, she always thought her groom would be wearing a sharp tuxedo on their wedding day, but seeing Steve in his torn-up Captain America uniform couldn't be more sharp.

"If anyone asks," Peggy says, "we met in the wrong order. I met you as a little girl and you met me as an adult. I grew up with stories of you. I loved the idea of you and what you did. Without you, I probably wouldn't be where I am today. I knew that being in a relationship with you would cause our careers to take us down different paths, that there would've been pain and tears, but it's what I want. You're the right partner."

Steve blinks a few times trying not to cry. He looks over at Sam who's blowing his nose in a handkerchief.

"How did you two come up with those on the spot?" He asks before composing himself again. "Some say that falling in love in this line of work is impossible but looking at you two, there is only one way to fall in love with bombs exploding everywhere: with wild abandon. Steve, do you love Peggy? Yes, with all your heart. Peggy, do you love Steve? Of course you do. Then by the power invested in me, and by me: I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Steve cups Peggy's head and gracefully kisses her. Sam along with the girls cheer as loud as they can. When they part, the couple hugs each other tightly while laughing. They got married.

"Were you wearing Sweet Dreams?" Steve questions.

"I was earlier." Peggy replies. "I wiped it off. Why? Did I just poison you?"

"If you did, I'll die happy."

* * *

 **Yes, this was planned for the longest time.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	14. Honeymoon with Extra Honey

**Aw, my babies are married. That makes me happy.**

 **Warning:** ** _Implied_** **smut towards the end. I will never write actual smut myself. You will get implied sex and sex jokes from me, and that's it. I am fifteen and would not want to type those nasty actions.**

 **Copyright: Boy Meets World (The Honeymooners) and If I Stay (by Gayle Foreman)**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Honeymoon with Extra Honey

 _SHIELD Headquarters_

Agent Maria Hill walks down the corridor of SHIELD. She passes by the usual rush of agents still taking in their morning coffee and shuffling through the debriefing reports. Maria stops in front of the office, and knocks lightly before opening the door letting herself in. Inside, she sees Director Fury standing behind his desk. His back is to her as he looks out the window at the city view.

"Director," Maria calls. Nick turns around to face her. "Someone is here to see you on behalf of Captain Rogers and Agent Carter."

"Let me guess..." Nick says. He turns around and sees a smiling face beside Maria. "Sam Wilson."

"That's me." Sam says cheerfully shaking the other man's hand. Nick doesn't seem the least bit amused. "Also known as the Falcon and as Captain Rogers' one-man extraction team."

"Where are my agents?" Nick asks putting clouds over Sam's sunshine. "I gave them a week to complete the mission and come back alive. They did one half of that sentence."

"They're on their honeymoon." Sam replies. "Alive."

Nick and Maria both stare at Sam and try to process what they just heard.

"Honeymoon?!" Nick and Maria repeat.

"Did they elope?" Nick asks. "I do not approve of my agents playing hookie after missions."

"No." Sam replies laughing a little from their reactions. "Can you really imagine Old-Man Rogers eloping? That's just out-of-character. Let me explain: We finished the mission in Qui Gong and were waiting for the Chinese officials to pick up the girls. Out-of-the-blue, Steve tells Peggy that they should get married on the spot to make sure the girls left Qui Gong with a happy memory of true love. So they said their vows in front of me and The Golden Dragon of Unity - please don't ask about that - and sealed it with a kiss."

"That's so cute." Maria says feeling all fluffy. Nick looks at her.

"Of course Rogers and Carter are romantic while on the field." Nick states. "After Barton and Romanoff, I'm not surprised anymore."

"Tell me about it." Sam adds. "Those two were spitting flirts at each other even when they had guns pointed at them."

"At least there was a benefit to their marriage." Nick says. "Not only for them. It'll make the mental rehabilitation for the girls easier. Smart. Where are those two as we speak?"

"Fiji." Sam replies. "For their honeymoon. Steve wanted somewhere tropical. I objected because pale skin like Peggy's would probably burn after a second in the sun. But hey, it's their honeymoon, I'm not going to get in the way. I was going to leave them right after I dropped them off and head back here, but when I heard Peggy taking Steve dancing, I just had to watch. You know, for a man who's as graceful as a ballerina on the battlefield, he's far from that graceful on the dance floor."

Maria laughs. Nick cracks a smile.

"Peggy's a cute drunk, just a little fact you could probably put in her file." Sam says. "She just rambles on and on using odd British slang."

"That will go under special concerns." Nick tells him.

"I wouldn't call it a concern." Maria mutters. "Maybe a special ability."

"Hill, I ought to fire you."

"No, you won't." Maria beams at Nick. She looks back at Sam. "What else happened?"

Sam shrugs his shoulders and claps his hands at the sides of his legs. A small laugh escapes him. "I gave them the key to the honeymoon suite and they were off. I think they're about to get a little extra honey on their honeymoon."

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

 _Fiji_

Steve and Peggy stand outside the suite. She's giggling as soft as she could as Steve fumbles with the room key. When he unlocks the door, he stops, and looks back at Peggy.

"You ready to be Mr. and Mrs. Rogers?" He asks her.

"What about Mr. and Mrs. Carter?" Peggy replies.

Steve shoots her a smirk before picking her up bridal style and entering the room. He carries her into the room and places her on the soft, giant, bed. She lies down for a second taking it all in as Steve goes back to close the door and lock it. Steve lies on the bed beside her. Both of them smiling.

"I think now would be a bad time to say that I am inexperienced." Steve says.

He hears Peggy laugh as she squeezes his thigh. She sits up and looks down at him.

Peggy leans down and whispers in his ear, "Wait here. You won't be disappointed."

She kisses his cheek and gets up from the bed. Peggy goes into the next room, which he assumes is the bathroom, and Steve sits up in the bed. He's still trying to believe that this is his honeymoon. He's with he wife - he's so ecstatic to finally call her his wife - and they're on their honeymoon in Fiji. Back home, the guys questioned about why he proposed to Peggy after three months when they've waited years. The only reason he could think of at the time was that he couldn't stand to call Peggy his girlfriend. Not because of anything she did, but because he detested the word 'girlfriend'. So him and Peggy had to get married so he can call her 'wife'. Don't even get him started on all the old men/virgin jokes the guys told him. Now Steve can tell them that he's still an old man, but not a virgin.

Steve sits up and sees a fruit basket on the table. Curious, he walks over to it. It's a gift from the hotel. Steve examines the basket closer and notices a papaya missing. He looks behind the basket and sees a note from Sam saying that he took the papaya for the ride home. He smiles as he put the note down. Steve turns around and his jaw drops to the floor at what he's seeing.

Peggy, his wife, wearing a small white lacy dress, leaning against the door frame, with a fresh layer of deep red lipstick on her lips. She takes long strides to the bed and Steve watches as she slides under the covers, keeping her eyes on him at all times. Her stare this time, is more alluring than her usual. This one is hypnotizing.

Something lands on his head. He takes it off and sees that it's her white, lacy dress. He looks at her and she raises her eyebrows twice. The blankets are just above her chest covering everything below.

"That's all." Peggy states.

"All what?" Steve questions throwing the dress on a nearby chair.

"All I was wearing. What's underneath these sheets is all me and it's all for you."

"I don't know what to say." Steve says as he takes off his shirt and slides under the covers beside her. He takes off his pants and throws them somewhere else. "Oh Peggy, I love you."

"I love you too." She replies as the honeymoon begins.

* * *

 **If I ever write smut, this is as far as it's going. And I was kind of uncomfortable writing this. As you can tell, I don't like getting too descriptive on describing kissing.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	15. It's Classified

Chapter Fourteen: It's Classified

"I miss the sun." Steve says as him and Peggy walk back into the airport. The newlyweds are back in New York after their beautiful honeymoon. Both of them are holding hands and taking their time through the crowded airport. People around them can easily identify them as a new married couple.

"I also miss the quietness." Steve adds. The noise of New York will never be missed to him. "Where are you can hear are the waves and the breeze and not taxi horns. You know Sweetie, it's not too late to hop back on the plane."

Peggy snickers. As they take a turn down the airport, they see a crowd of familiar people with their faces brighten up. Steve and Peggy look at each other before running over and hugging all of them. Their friends who came to pick them up at the airport is not what they expected.

"Congrats Cap." Tony says. "I didn't think you had it in you to have a wedding like that."

"Did Peggy make you get married on the spot?" Clint asks.

"Hey." Peggy interjects. " _He_ made _me_. There's a difference."

Everyone looks at him shocked. Steve jokingly shrugs his shoulders. Nobody expected Steve to be the kind of person to drop everything and get married.

"Tell us all about it." Pepper says.

Steve and Peggy want to tell them all about the wedding - the whole mission - they really do but they can't disclose that information without compromising the mission. Some information involved with the mission is a secret. Once Director Fury tells them that they can share, they will most definitely share.

"It's classified." Steve tells them.

"Dammit Fury." Natasha curses.

"Wait." Peggy states stopping them all. "Who told you all we got married on the mission?"

Steve sighs. "Was it someone named Sam Wilson aka The Falcon? I know he told Fury. He had to."

"No, Fury told us himself." Bruce tells them. Steve and Peggy don't know how to react. "I know. We were all shocked he told us as well. If anything, we thought Hill would've gossiped."

"Nothing is a secret with these guys." Steve says laughing. "What now?"

"Now?" Jane questions. "You just got married. Who cares what we do now?"

"Let us celebrate!" Thor chants.

"I like the sound of that." Peggy replies.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

The women all stand in Pepper's room adding last touch-ups to their makeovers. Peggy flounces her curls and she sees the other women looking at her with smiles. They're all dressed for the event. The only difference is that Peggy's in a simple white dress and they're all in darker colors. It's their reenactment of a wedding reception.

"What is it?" Peggy asks them.

"You already have a wedding band?" Pepper points out. Out of all their friends present at the moment, Bruce and Betty were the only ones who have tied the knot so far.

Peggy shows them her left hand and underneath the diamond engagement on her fourth finger is a small silver band. The reason the ladies are in shock is because Steve wasn't wearing one and they thought they would be getting the bands later.

"It was from a souvenir shop." Peggy explains. "It was cheap and is probably going to turn my finger green but I wanted a band, so I got it. Maybe I'll keep it? I'm not so sure."

"It's nice for a cheap souvenir." Betty says taking Peggy's hand and looking at it. "Almost believable."

"If it does turn your finger green, I suggest taking it off." Jane says.

"Thanks for the tip, Dr. Foster." Peggy says.

Jane looks at her and grins. "Anytime, Agent Carter."

Meanwhile, with the men, Tony sprays himself with one of his expensive colognes as Steve straightens his black jacket. Clint and Bruce gag which makes Tony spray some more right in their faces. Thor opens the window and the two men stick their heads out for a whiff of fresh air. Steve does his best to ignore the pungent scent.

"I still can't believe you spent real money on that." Clint says. "Jarvis, filter out the air."

"Right away, Mr. Barton." Jarvis replies as the air gets cleaned.

"You do not appreciate fine scents." Tony sasses. "What do you use?"

"Soap." Clint replies flatly. "Ladies prefer it."

"Agreed." Bruce seconds. Thor thirds it. Steve fourths it - if possible.

"Whatever." Tony says rolling his eyes.

"Out of all the men in this room, which one of us are married and/or expecting?" Steve questions the men to bring up a point. Bruce and Clint along with himself put up their hands.

Tony points at Thor.

"I am a Prince." Thor tells him. "That is an exception."

"Oh come on!" Tony exclaims. "No it isn't."

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

After a night of dancing and expensive champagne, the men have their arms around the waists of their ladies calmly. Their heels are scattered on the floor and most of their jackets are thrown on chairs. Steve and Peggy wrap their hands around the knife handle and slice it smoothly through the cake set before them. They carefully take out a slice, put in on a plate, and place the knife down. Both Steve and Peggy have a fork in their hands and place a piece of the cake on it before feeding it to each other. The couple laugh at each other and the smudges of icing at the corners of their mouths. They seal their laughter with a kiss.

For now the two of them are married, and that's only the start of what's yet to come.

* * *

 **I think you can expect what is going to be happening next.**

 **Honestly, I have a sheet in my binder with all the wedding dates and all the kids' birthdays. It's color-coated and in this plastic cover to ensure protection. Yes I am okay.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	16. Bun in The Oven

**Welcome to part two of this story. Are you excited because I am :D**

 **I just realized that I don't write a lot of Maria Hill (which I regret) so that's going to change.**

 **Copyright: For Better or For Worse (Surprise)**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Bun in The Oven

It's a brand new year. Steve and Peggy have known each other for six months and have been married for over three of them. So far, the married life for them has been great. Although starting from now on, life is taking their toll on them. Most of their friends are already married with babies on the way. The couple hasn't discussed having kids yet - they've only known each other for half a year - but that doesn't mean they can't start a surprise bun in the oven.

One morning, Peggy stands in front of the mirror looking at her reflection. She's not happy. She's more in a grumpy mood today than usual. She walks downstairs in her Brooklyn home still in her pajamas and her brown hair ruffled. She enters the kitchen and sees her husband Steve buttering a piece of toast and their friends Sam Wilson and Maria Hill sitting at the table reading the newspaper and magazines. They all look at her as she trudges into the kitchen bringing in her gloom to their sunny morning.

"Good morning." Peggy says not excited at all.

"Hi, Peggy." Maria says lowering her reading material to look at her.

"Morning Sweetheart." Steve says. Peggy glares at him. Steve takes a bite out of his toast.

"What happened to you?" Sam asks her as Peggy pours herself some coffee. Peggy gives another glare and Sam takes back his question. He only asked that because he knew that Steve and Maria are also curious but they wouldn't ask.

"Relax," Maria says to her, "you were never a morning person. Let's go out and maybe you'll lighten up."

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

The two ladies walk around the department store looking at the clothing on sale. Actually it's more like Maria leads and Peggy follows. Maria looks back at Peggy and stops allowing Peggy to catch up to start walking at her pace.

"Are you going to buy something?" Maria asks.

"Probably not." Peggy replies. Her mood has not changed since breakfast and Maria notices that.

"C'mon Peg, we've never missed a sale."

"Yes, we did."

Maria tilts her head and raises an eyebrow. "Did we really?" Peggy shakes her head. Maria picks up a blue dress off the rack and holds it in front of Peggy imagining her in the dress. "You'd look great in this."

"Maria, you're my friend and my co-worker, and I love you but I do not feel up to doing anything today." Peggy takes the dress and hangs it back on the rack. "I just feel so exhausted."

An idea sparks in Maria's head. "You know what the best remedy for low-energy is?"

"Coffee?"

"Exercise."

Peggy whines.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

While jogging in the park, the breeze carries the two brunette agents. Maria takes the lead. Every one of her steps has a long stride. Thanks to her long legs, it makes her run faster. She turns around to check up on Peggy who has parked herself at a tree underneath the shade. Maria laughs to herself as she jogs back to Peggy. Her friend is panting like a dog as Maria leans against the tree.

"If you want, we can slow the pace a bit?" Maria suggests. Peggy just looks at her. "I think you should see your doctor."

"I have an appointment tomorrow." Peggy tells her. "I feel like dying."

"I can come with you."

Peggy looks up at her. "You'd do that?"

"Of course. Like you said, you're my friend and co-worker."

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

 _The Next Day - Doctor's Office_

Maria sits in the waiting room reading the magazines. She's disgusted by the portrayal of the young models in skimpy clothing in those magazines. She crosses her legs as she skims through the articles of utter bullshit until she gets bored and puts the magazine back on the table. Maria dozes off for a bit but wakes up when she hears the door open. She straightens up and sees Peggy zip out of the building in the blink of an eye.

"Hey!" Maria calls jogging after her. "Wait up!"

Maria sees Peggy in the car putting the key in the ignition. Maria sits in the passenger seat and sees Peggy looking forwards with her eyes wide open.

"You know that's the fastest I've seen you move recently." She says to lighten the mood. Peggy doesn't respond. "You should probably tell me what the doctor said. What is it?"

"I'll tell you in a moment." Peggy says stuttering a little bit as she plays around with the gearshift. "Let's go back to my place. I'll make coffee."

Peggy drives the car but stops and places her head on the steeping wheel. Maria rubs her back slowly.

"Maybe I should drive." Maria suggests.

When they arrive back at home, Peggy opens the door and turns on the light. She's already told Maria the breaking news in the car and she's just as shocked as Peggy. Maria takes off her jacket, takes Peggy's as well, and places them on the nearby chair. Peggy has an expression of worry whereas Maria is beaming with joy.

"Peggy," Maria starts, "this is something you need to talk to Steve about."

"Oh Maria..." Peggy starts as she places a hand on her forehead. "We've known each other for six months. How could I possibly tell him?"

She walks down the hall and enters the kitchen. Maria follows. Peggy turns around and faces her again.

"How would you tell your husband you're pregnant?" Peggy asks Maria.

Peggy looks at Maria who shrugs her shoulders. "Seems as if you just did."

Peggy gives Maria a confused face to her response. Maria tells her to turn around without words by twirling her pointer finger. Peggy turns around and sees Steve and Sam standing behind the kitchen counter, both their jaws dropped to the floor. They've gone more pale than Peggy's complexion. Peggy's alarmed and Maria can't help but to laugh softly at the situation.

"You're..." Steve starts blinking a few times. "...what?"

"You're..." Sam starts also blinking a few times. "...serious?"

Peggy and Steve stare at each other. Steve walks up to Peggy and holds her closely.

"Surprise." Peggy says.

* * *

 **I think the next chapter will be Steve's reaction along with everyone else's. I think.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	17. Parenting 101

**I have planned every chapter till the end and I am so proud of myself.**

 **Yes, I referenced AoU and The Story of Emily Stark**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Parenting 101

"I don't know why you're so surprised about it." Clint tells Steve about Peggy's pregnancy. The men are all hanging out at his house. "We - not Thor - are all expecting. Even Hank and T'Challa and they're never here. It's wonderful that all our babies are born around the same time so they could all grow up together and do stupid shit together."

Steve stares at Clint. "It's always comforting to bail your kid out of prison."

"As long as the mothers don't do it." Bruce mutters. "Then we'll all get grounded."

"Couldn't be more true." Tony says. "Lighten up Steve. I thought someone like you would love to have a family."

"I did." Steve replies. "Back in the forties. The guy who wanted a family and stability went in the ice decades ago. I'm still debating if he came out."

"Nonesense." Thor states about Steve's last comment.

"Nonesense?"

"Nonesense." Thor states again to make his point clear. "Everyone wants a family. Even the most broken of people. You love Lady Peggy so you married her. I fail to see the problem."

"Let me put it this way: all of you have known your wives for years. You've gotten to know each other and memorize their habits and they've done the same for you. T'Challa and Ororo met when they were teenagers in the middle of the desert and Peggy and I met six months ago."

"Speaking scientifically," Tony starts, "you made Peggy pregnant."

Steve glares at him. "Not helping."

"Relax," Bruce tells Steve, "it'll be fine. We'll all be here for you. Just because you and Peggy have known each other for half a year, doesn't mean anything. When you're ready, you're ready. Besides, I've known Betty for many years yet you're probably a better father than me."

Steve cracks a smile. "I doubt it. Being a good leader on the battlefield has nothing to do with parenting."

"Of course it does." Thor replies. "You are the man of the family."

"If anything, I bet Natasha will take full charge and yell at every stupid thing I do with the baby." Clint mutters to himself.

"I can see that." Tony says smiling.

"Hey, if anything, you built your baby an iron man armor."

"No, I did not." Tony tells the archer. "Pepper said no."

The guys laugh at him. All of them knew that Pepper was the leader of their relationship. Actually, it'd be better to say that all the women ruled their relationships.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

"Yes, I know you're skeptical about my actions of the past months." Peggy says over the phone. She looks over at her girlfriends who are listening to everything she's saying. "Yes, I know we've only been married for three months and have known each other for six. I think we're ready." She looks up at the ceiling as the other end of the call continues talking. Peggy takes a deep breath. "No, Steve is not going to leave me! How dare you think that? I'll call you back some other time."

Peggy hangs up her phone as chucks it on the couch across the room. She looks at her girlfriends who have mixed reactions about her phone call. She sits down beside Pepper and places her head on Pepper's shoulder.

"What is it with my family in England?" Peggy asks. "I told them I got married after three months of dating and they didn't think it was 'long enough'. Then I brought up the baby and a whole lot of British slang and accusations sputtered out."

"We heard." Jane says still laughing at what she heard. "But hey, at least you got married before getting pregnant."

"Jane, if you're referencing me, shut up." Natasha threatens. Jane look at her and smiles.

"What did you guys do with your families?" Peggy asks them.

"Sweetheart," Betty starts, "you're asking the wrong set of people about family."

Betty's right and Peggy knows that. Most of the women, including her, are either distant from their families or don't have one anymore.

"Unless you count us." Pepper says. "We're your new family. Or, at least your family in America. You still have yours in England, so don't worry about that. To make things better, you also have one in Wakanda, Asgard, and wherever the hell Hank and Jan are as of right now. Face it, we're everywhere and there's no escaping us."

"Who cares if you've known Steve for six months." Jane says. "You're a woman who knows what's best for her and what's not. If anything, Steve Rogers is one of the best men a woman could ever ask for. And that's coming from me. I have the Prince of Asgard."

Peggy smirks.

"Screw parents, we're adults!" Natasha chants. The other women chant along.

* * *

 **I'm a teenager! Yay!**

 **Maybe I'll be updating later. I have nothing to do so why not?**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	18. Fury's Questions

**I'm just speeding through this story. No, I'm not rushing it, just putting the major plot points where they have to go. By the way, the gender of the child is revealed here. If you read** **The Story of Emily Stark** **, you may or may not be confused. Depending on if you catch it.**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Fury's Questions

"You look great." Maria says to Peggy about her tiny bump. Maria places her hands on the bump and laughs a little.

The two women walk down the halls of SHIELD as Steve lags behind. In the eyes of SHIELD, maternity leave starts when the agent knows she's expecting in order to avoid danger. Today, Steve and Peggy are here because Director Fury wanted to speak with them.

"Should I be alarmed about what Director Fury wants?" Peggy asks Maria.

Maria shakes her head. "Nah. He's given this kind of lecture to Stark, Barton, Romanoff, and Banner. It's basically what he envisions for the future of your baby."

"I've heard about that." Steve says cutting into their conversation. "Clint told me a bit about it and he's looking forward to it."

"Are you?" Maria asks.

"I guess."

They approach Director Fury's office. Maria opens the door for them and Steve and Peggy enter. Nick looks at his two agents and gestures for them to take a seat, which they do.

"Have you heard the news?" Nick questions them. "About Wakanda?"

"What about Wakanda?" Peggy asks.

Nick opens up a holographic video for them to see. They see the palace. On the palace balcony, they see the King, T'Challa, and the Queen, Ororo, standing above the giant crowd of their people cheering. In Ororo's arms lies a tiny baby wrapped in a white blanket. Steve and Peggy open their eyes in admiration and Nick closes the video.

"Iqadi N'Yami T'Challa." Nick tells them. "Born just a week and a couple days before Banner's boy. You know, she's the first offspring of The Black Panther Clan to be born a girl? And possibly be a mutant? Iqadi's genetic pattern gives a 50/50 possibility of her inheriting the mutation from her mother. Although that is not determined until the beginning of puberty unlike Banner's boy, which is inevitable. Some genetic patterns are unpredictable and in those cases, we won't be able to tell unless it's revealed."

"Did we get called down here to discuss genetics?" Peggy questions.

"Partially. Steve, I'm not sure if you're able to answer this, but is the super-soldier serum genetic?"

Steve blanks out and hesitates. He shrugs his shoulders

"I'm no scientist, Director." Steve says. "We can wait until our baby boy is born and see. If that's possible."

"What if it is?" Peggy asks Nick. "Does that matter? What do you want with it?"

Nick gets up from his chair and makes his way around to sit in front of them on the edge of his desk. Peggy takes Steve's hand into hers.

"The future might need it." Nick tells them. "What I'm saying is that the future isn't set. The Avengers won't be around forever and we need a contingency plan. What's a better plan than the offspring of the ones who protected it first?"

Steve and Peggy look at each other before looking back at Nick.

"Are you bloody crazy?" Peggy asks Nick. "You want to use my child to fight your battles when we're old and crippled?"

"Peggy - " Steve attempts to call.

"That is dangerous!" Peggy argues.

"Don't you think I know that?" Nick says. "Carter, I get it, you're scared of that idea. Pepper, Natasha, Betty, and Bruce were too. I'm just trying to lay out all the variables. It's not a decision you have to make up your mind to right away. I'm just telling you about it."

Peggy takes that into consideration. She relaxes back into her seat.

"Stark and Barton were excited?" Steve asks.

Nick chuckles. "I won't tell you about Stark, but Barton was in his own dreamland. He was imagining his little archer kicking ass."

"Typical Hawkeye..." Peggy mutters.

"You should be excited as well." Nick sad to them. "If all your kids are like you, the future should be scared. Now, I don't mean to alarm you, but the child of Captain America or any of The Avengers or SHIELD members are a highly valued target by whatever's out there. If your child is ever in danger, SHIELD is who you should call first. Tell them that 911 is only for house fires or cats getting stuck in trees."

"Of course." Steve says. "Anything else that's helpful?"

"I can promise a spot in the SHIELD academy."

Steve and Peggy light up. Their baby boy isn't born yet and there's already a future and security planned. The thing about Director Fury is that according to protocol, he was supposed to suspend agents who are expecting, but he couldn't find it in him to do so. He cares for his agents.

"I see a bright future." Steve says.

* * *

 **And there's my reference to my very anticipated** **Project: New Generation** **reboot.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	19. Baby, Oh Babies

Chapter Eighteen: Baby, Oh Babies

The women are sitting at the bar at Stark Towers. Most of the women have already delivered their children and since the babies are sleeping in the next room with monitors in case one of them cries. They're enjoying each other's company without the babies or their husbands. Just some girl time. Some of them are eager to drink again after waiting for over nine months. Natasha chugs one glass and places it back on the coaster.

"Alcohol has never tasted so good." Natasha states.

"You want more?" Pepper asks from the other side of the counter. A half-empty bottle lies in her hands.

Natasha throws her arm playfully around Betty.

"Hit us up again." Betty tells her.

Pepper laughs filling both of their glasses again, including their own. Jane holds her glass out receiving more of the booze. Peggy and her fellow pregnant friend, Janet Van Dyne, both look at each other.

"This is why I'm never here." Janet jokes.

"When's your baby due?" Peggy asks her.

"Babies." Janet correct.

"Babies?"

"I'm having twins."

The women celebrating with booze stop their partying and look at her. Their eyes open wide and their jaws drop. They're frozen like that.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

Meanwhile, the men are downstairs with Hank Pym with their own drinks. All of them, minus Hank, are laughing their asses off. Hank's not laughing because the others are laughing at him.

"And you all wonder why I'm always working and not partying with you guys." Hank tells them. "I don't understand what's so funny."

"Did you ask for twins?" Tony asks him.

"Of course not. Who asks for two babies at once?"

"Scientifically speaking, the sperm from the male determine the gender of the baby and how many babies. So to answer your question, Dr. Pym, you asked for twins."

Hank glares at him. "You're full of shit, Stark."

Tony smirks taking a sip of his beer.

"If only T'Challa and Ororo were here." Clint says. "She'll be with the women partying about the newborn princess and he'll be down here with us laughing at Hank. I'm going to ask him to bring some of those Wakanda only drinks next time he comes down here. Then it'd be a real party."

The men agree.

"In T'Challa and Ororo's defense," Steve starts, "if I were a member of royalty with a kingdom to rule and a newborn, I'd stay home as well."

Thor laughs even though him and Jane don't have a kid yet.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

Janet blinks a few times looking at her awestruck friends.

"I'm supposed to be due near the end of September." Janet tells them hopefully giving them back their oxygen. "One baby boy and one baby girl."

"Beginning of September." Peggy tells her. "One baby boy."

"You missed our baby shower." Natasha scolds Janet.

Jane scoffs. "You're lucky you did."

"Hey." Pepper scolds Jane. "That baby shower was amazing."

"It was until you all started opening gifts."

"I'm incredibly sorry I missed it." Janet apologizes. "Hank and I weren't in town. I still brought you all gifts."

"You did?" The women ask all excited.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

"You're lucky to have not been at the baby shower." Bruce tells Hank. "They open one gift, see a tiny jumper, and they're all in tears."

"Was it really that bad?" Hank questions.

"Natasha was in tears." Clint states. "I doubt those tears were from the hormones."

"You cried too." Thor says about Clint. "You saw a miniature hawk on a jumper and you cried as well."

"Details, details..." Clint mutters. "My baby girl looks fabulous in it."

Clint leads the guys upstairs to where the three babies who were born so far are sleeping. Silence floods them as they slowly tiptoe around the cribs. Even Thor manages to do so. They look into the crib with Clint's tiny daughter, Merida, and see her in the hawk jumper. This is Hank's first time seeing the babies and the dad's are not hesitant when it comes to showing off their children.

"I'm glad she looks like Natasha and not you." Hank whispers to Clint.

"Me too." Clint agrees.

They look over at Tony's daughter, Emily.

"I thought you wanted a boy." Hank tells Tony.

"I did." Tony replies. "I wanted a boy for the longest time but I changed my mind."

"When you realized Betty and I were having a boy." Bruce fills in. Tony nods his head. "Tony was so stoked he was arranging a wedding."

"You're still crazy for that." Steve says. Tony shrugs that off and Bruce just shrugs his shoulders.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

Janet gives them each their own gifts. Even Jane and she isn't expecting.

"I wasn't sure what gender or how many you were having, so I just picked out some broad outfits." Janet tells them.

The women open their gifts and gasp with surprise and love. Each of them pull out colorful unisex jumpers and share their love towards each other.

"I'm sure I'll find some use for this." Jane says about the jumpers she got .

The other women besides her were crying tears of joy. Jane takes her glass and finishes what's left in it.

"It's the baby shower all over again..." Jane mumbles to herself.

"These are so cute." Pepper states. "Emily would look so pretty in this."

Jane turns around and sees the guys walking towards them. Jane runs over and barricades them with her tiny physique. The men stare at her.

"They opened presents." Jane explains blandly. "There are jumpers. Run and take me with you."

"I guess you didn't miss the shower after all." Steve tells Hank.

They see Clint gravitating over to the women. He's hypnotized. He takes one of the jumpers from Peggy and holds it in front of him. He smiles brightly and laughs along with the women.

"This is so nice." Clint says. "Jan, you have great fashion sense."

"Thanks Clint." Janet replies.

Jane looks at the other men who are completely embarrassed.

"He's a goner." Tony says running back downstairs. The men follow and Thor takes Jane with him.

"Your babies will be lucky to have mothers like you when they're born." Clint tells Peggy and Janet.

"Merida's already lucky to have you." Peggy says to Clint.

"I know."

* * *

 **Another one of those mirroring chapters which I love writing. If my predicting abilities and counting are right, this story will have about 25-27 chapters in total.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	20. Bluish Pink

**Just something short and sweet.**

 **This makes reference to my most recent chapter of The Story of Emily Stark with boys and their lack of colors.**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Blueish Pink

Steve and Peggy make their way around the department store this sunny day. Peggy's about seven months pregnant and Steve couldn't be more happy to have a son. Sure, he was nervous at first about the whole of being a father, but after being with the kids of his friends, he couldn't wait to play with his own son. Steve pushes the cart as he watches his wife throw various baby items into the cart. Whether it was diapers, soothers, ointments, and a bag for all the items, they were very well prepared to have this baby any day now.

Peggy picks up two packages of baby socks and shows them to Steve.

"Which package?" Peggy questions.

"Sweetie, they're the same set of socks." Steve replies.

"No, they're not." She tells him. "This one is periwinkle and this one is sky blue."

"Same difference."

"No, not 'same difference'. They're not the same. They're different. It's periwinkle and sky blue."

"What's periwinkle?" Steve asks.

"Girl-talk for blue." Peggy says beginning to laugh. Steve laughs and hugs her from behind. He kisses her cheek.

"We'll be good parents." Steve tells her.

"Yes, we will." Peggy affirms. She throws the periwinkle socks in the cart and the couple continues their way around.

Peggy stops and walks over to the baby girl section. She takes a few steps to the dresses and gets easily enchanted by the shades of pink, the many colorful flowers, and the layers of ruffles. A tear falls down her cheek and Steve wipes it away. She looks up at him.

"When I was a little girl, I always wanted a daughter." Peggy tells him. "Don't get me wrong, I'm excited for a baby boy, but there are just some things that can only be done with a daughter."

"Is one of those things discussing the language of girl-talk for pink?" Steve jokes.

Peggy smiles. "Oh yes, Captain. There's magenta, bubble gum, cotton candy, and so much more."

"How exciting." Steve says sarcastically. He looks at her. "Sweetie, I promise you that after we have this little boy, we'll have a girl."

Peggy looks back at him. "Three months after?" She jokes since everything for them is three months after. Get engaged after three months of dating and get pregnant after three months of marriage.

He laughs. "God no. I would never hear the end of it."

"Can you believe we've known each other for under a year and here we are, ready to be parents?" Peggy asks him. "Sure, my family in England called me bonkers, but I really love it."

"We should go to England sometime." Steve says. "Maybe once our son is old enough. What better way to finally meet your wife's family for the first time?"

"Don't be like that. My family will love you. What other woman in the world can say that she's been 'fondued' by Captain Steve Rogers?"

She raises her eyebrows at him.

"Did you really bring up the fondue thing?" Steve questions. "That was one time. And of course you're the only woman I've fondued."

Peggy snickers. "That's all I needed to hear. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Actually, I do. Two of them." He looks at their contents in their shopping cart. "Why does one baby need so much stuff? And why is it all expensive?"

* * *

 **If you know why I'm laughing, then laugh with me.**

 **Tomorrow, something magical will happen.**

 **This chapter have me some ideas for The Story of Emily Stark. Bless that since all the ideas I have at the moment are for special occasions. **

**Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	21. Dress Rehearsal

**Yes, I changed my profile picture. It's also my Twitter icon at the moment. But that's irrevelent to everything right now.**

 **It's time everyone.**

 **Copyright: The Flintstones - because cartoons are awesome**

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Dress Rehearsal

"Peggy." Sam says as she welcomes him inside their house. "How's my favorite English Muffin?"

"Wonderful." Peggy replies. She's nine months pregnant as of right now. "I've been baking a lot recently. It's been a distraction since I'm ready to deliver any day now."

"Can I have a sample of what you've been baking?"

"Help yourself. I have every flavor possible." Peggy says leading him to the kitchen. He sees trays of various baked goods in every color possible and Sam's expression tells Peggy that he's never leaving the house from now on. He takes a cupcake and bites into it. His mouth waters at the soft cake and the fluffy cream cheese icing. Peggy smiles.

"These are the best things I have ever eaten." Sam tells her.

"Steve thinks the icing is too sweet." Peggy mentions.

Sam looks offended at that statement. "There is no such thing as 'too sweet'. You can bake for me anytime. Speaking of Steve, where is he?"

"Somewhere probably panicking or meditating. He's been a little nervous ever since I've hit the nine-month mark and continued doing things around the house."

"I'd be nervous too." Sam says. "I'm going to look for Steve."

Sam exits the kitchen and walks upstairs. He heads down the hall and sees Steve standing in their future baby's room looking out the window. Steve's seems deep into thought so he most likely didn't hear Sam when he walked into his house.

"Peggy's icing is perfection." Sam states getting Steve's attention. "I think you're just twitchy about when she goes into labor."

"I am." Steve admits. "But can you blame me? Tony was across the world on a mission when Pepper went into labor, it was the middle of the night for Clint and Natasha, and Betty almost died. I think after that, I can be twitchy."

Sam gets an idea. "Let's do a dress rehearsal."

"Dress rehearsal?"

"Yeah. Kind of like a real life simulation. If SHIELD uses that technology to prepare agents for the field, I think we can manage a labor scenario without the fancy tech. You in?"

"Sure."

"I'll play as Peggy." Sam says. "Pretend my water broke. What do you do?"

"I call the hospital." Steve says. Sam hands him his cell and Steve pretends to make a call. "Hi hospital. This is Steve Rogers. My wife, Peggy, has gone into labor."

"Great." Sam praises taking his phone back. "Now what do you do?"

"We go to the car." Steve says exiting the room. He looks behind him and sees that Sam stayed behind. "Aren't you coming?"

"You don't practice CPR on your imaginary friend, Steve, you practice on an actual dummy. I'm your pregnant wife about to give birth and you expect me to walk down that flight of stairs? You must be out of your mind." Steve rolls his eyes at him. "Be a gentleman and carry me down."

"Are you crazy?" Steve asks.

"How dare you call your fake-wife crazy? I don't know why I fake-married you."

Steve makes his way over and picks up Sam. Sam laughs as they run down the stairs. Before they open the door, they turn around and see Peggy with a mixing bowl in her hands staring at them strangely. In her defense, if your husband came running down the stairs carrying his friend like his bride, you would be staring too.

"This isn't what it looks like." Steve tells her putting Sam back on his feet.

"We'll be back." Sam says as he opens the door and grabs Steve.

The two men get to Steve's car. Steve unlocks the door and doesn't hesitate to open it for Sam.

"Aren't you a gentleman." Sam states in a fake British accent. Steve isn't amused as he continues to talk - or attempt talking - like Peggy. "Now Sweetie, what do you do next?"

"Drive." Steve answers starting the car and driving off.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

When they reach a supermarket about a block away from the hospital, Steve parks the car. Sam eases back into his seat beaming at Steve.

"I think I did a good job being Peggy." Sam states.

Steve glares at him. "You were minus the part when you were singing 'God Save The Queen' in that awful accent."

Sam laughs.

"Do you want to be the godfather?" Steve asks about his son. "Peggy and I would like you to, but we won't be offended if you say no. Just sad."

"Captain Rogers," Sam starts, "I would be honored to be the third parent to your firstborn child."

"That's what I wanted to hear."

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

As Steve and Sam walk back into his house again, they see Peggy on top of the staircase for some reason with a suitcase beside her. The two men look at each other before putting their eyes back on Peggy.

"Oh thank goodness, you're both home." Peggy says joyfully. "I was worried for a moment."

"What's happening?" Steve asks.

"I'm ready."

"Ready for what?"

"The hospital." Peggy tells him calmly.

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER!**

 **I can picture Sam singing 'God Save The Queen' in a crappy British accent anyway.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	22. Angela Samantha Rogers

**Don't get confused by the chapter title.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: Angela Samantha Rogers

Sam and Steve stare at Peggy speechless. Peggy tilts her head a couple degrees and keeps her eyes on the men. She just told them that she's ready to go to the hospital and they're not moving like they should be. Just a moment ago, they were all laughs. Peggy sighs picking up her suitcase.

"She's ready to give birth..." Steve mutters. "What do we do?!"

"Did our dress rehearsal mean nothing?" Sam questions. "I did that for a reason."

As they argue, Peggy rolls her eyes.

"Hey!" She calls from the top of the stairwell. The two men stop bickering and look up at her. "Will you two focus? I'm ready to have the baby."

Something in their two minds triggered the moment she said 'baby'. They spark up and being panicking. Peggy rolls her eyes.

"You get Peggy, I'll call the hospital." Steve tells Sam.

"She's your wife," Sam responds taking out his phone, "I'll call the hospital. I'll also get the suitcase."

The two men run up the stairs. Sam dials the hospital number and grabs the suitcase as Steve picks up Peggy. Peggy didn't expect to be lifted since she could still make it down the stairwell just fine.

"Hello Steve?" A nervous Sam says onto the phone. "Peggy's wife hospital just went into labor."

He hangs up the phone and trips down the stairs with the suitcase. Peggy blinks a few times thinking to herself how she'll never make it to the hospital with these petrified blokes taking her. When they get to the car, Steve places Peggy in the backseat and gets into the drivers seat. Sam puts the suitcase in the back trunk and sits shotgun.

"Stay calm." Steve tells Peggy. "We'll be there soon."

"Oh, I am calm." Peggy says. "You and Sam should take your own advice."

"Hey," Sam interrupts, "I was calm."

Peggy scoffs. "Did you listen to your phone call? I'm not even positive that you called the hospital." She looks at Steve who fumbles with his car keys and drops them. He slams his head on the wheel.

"Why is this so nerve-racking?" Steve asks. "I'm not even the one going through contractions."

"Do you want me to drive as well?" Peggy asks Steve brightly.

Steve smiles. "I got this."

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

As they enter the hospital, many doctors begin ushering them to the delivery room. Sam says that he'll take care of the forms and being scribbling down their information. Steve and Peggy are in the delivery room where the birthing begins to happen.

"You know, Mrs. Rogers," the doctor starts as she puts on her coat, "you're pretty relaxed for someone going through her contractions."

"You should've seen my husband." Peggy replies as another contraction goes through her.

Steve rubs her head as he takes her hand and kisses it. She squeezes his hand as hard as she can as the doctor puts on his gloves and face mask. She screams a little going through another contraction. Steve rubs her shoulders and kisses her temple.

"Oh bloody hell..." Peggy mutters. "I apologize Steve, I undrstand why you and Sam were in such a frenzy."

"You're doing great, Sweetie." Steve tells her.

"Okay Peggy," the doctor says, "time to push. And Steve, if you want to stay conscious, stay where you are and do not look over here."

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

Sam finishes the last statement on the forms and gives the clipboard to the nurse in the front desk. He hears a scream coming from their delivery room which startles him. The entrance door opens and he sees Maria enter.

"How did you know to come?" Sam asks her. "I was just about to call you."

"You gave me some weird call about twenty minutes ago." Maria replies. Sam nods his head understanding that he might have seen the 'H' in Maria's last name and thought it said hospital. "How's the couple?"

"Fine. I think Peggy's started the delivery."

They hear another scream.

"Oh my gosh. Was that Peggy?" Maria asks concerned.

"No, that one was from Steve."

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

In the delivery room, Steve's flushed out and Peggy's covered in sweat. The doctor picks up their mini baby, Steve cuts the umbilical cord, and the doctor hands it to the nurse to wash off the baby. Steve and Peggy flutter as they hear the baby's first cry.

"It's a girl!" The doctor exclaims. Steve and Peggy look at each other in confusion. They were expecting a boy. All the items they have a home ready, are for a baby boy. Now they have a girl.

"We were expecting a boy...?" Peggy mutters as she screams in pain again.

"Doctor?" Steve questions about Peggy's scream.

"Hold on..." The doctor mutters checking it out. "Oh my god, there's another baby!"

Steve takes Peggy's hand and they both scream.

* * *

 **Now, I know nothing about child birthing so don't expect much. Was that a cliffhanger or what? I'd hate to be in Peggy's shoes right now.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	23. Xavier Buchanan Rogers

**Two babies by surprise. I would not want that to happen to me.**

 **I did my research for giving birth to twins.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: Xavier Buchanan Rogers

"How is she?" Steve asks the doctor about his wife. It was a surprise to him and Peggy about the second child since the ultrasounds from earlier in her pregnancy said that they would be having one baby boy. For the second baby, they had to take Peggy to the operating room to perform a caesarean to deliver it.

"She's tired." The doctor replies. "Nothing to be worried about. All women who go through a caesarean are fatigued."

"And the babies?" Steve feels strange needing to pluralize it.

"I can tell you that they're perfectly healthy. It's a miracle. With most twin pregnancies, there is always a medical problem either involving the babies, the woman, or both. You're lucky."

Steve smiles. Maybe the kids ingeriting the super-soldier serum was the one thing that saved them and his wife.

"I will let you in to see your wife, and a nurse and I will bring your twins." The doctor says. Steve nods his head.

Steve quietly walks into the hospital room. It's completely silent except for the being of a machine and Peggy's soft breathing. He sits beside her and rubs her head. She slowly stirs awake and gives him a weak smile when she sees him.

"Hello Sweetie..." Steve mutters giving her a gentle kiss on top of her head.

"I'm tired..." Peggy mutters back.

"I know you are. You just delivered twins. Stay awake for a few more moments and we get to see them." He smiles at her. "I did promise you a daughter. Our second one is a boy."

Peggy's smile grows. "I thought of some names while under the anesthesia back there. I remembered that you wanted the middle names." He looks at her. "Maria picked the name Angela for a girl because she assumed that we'll have a daughter in the future. And Xavier for the boy."

"Why Xavier?" Steve asks. "I get thay Angela is derived from 'angel' but what does Xavier mean?"

Peggy shrugs her shoulders. "I just like how it sounds."

The door opens and their doctor walks in with a baby wrapped in pink cloth and a nurse follows with a baby wrapped in a blue cloth. Steve takes Xavier and Peggy takes Angela. Both babies are fast asleep. The two babies are obviously fraternal because of the different gender but they're both similar looks-wise. They both have blonde hair, light skin, and blue eyes.

"They're beautiful." Steve says.

"They are." Peggy agrees. "I want no more children after them. They're perfect and two is enough."

"Fine by me."

Moments after, a doctor escorts Sam and Maria in the room. Maria gives Peggy the two-cheek kiss and Sam lightly claps Steve's shoulder. What the two friends failed to notice is that both Steve and Peggy were holding a baby each. When they did, both of them gasp.

"You two have twins?!" They whisper-scream. Steve and Peggy nod their heads.

"You're both the godparents." Steve tells them. "Sam, I promised you the firstborn so you have Angela Samantha Rogers."

Peggy passed the baby girl to Sam who melts at the sight.

"I have a baby." Sam states goofishly. "I'm a godparent." He looks at his goddaughter. "I'm Sam. I married your parents and now I get to parent you."

Steve passes the baby boy to Maria.

"This is our son, Xavier Buchanan Rogers." Steve tells her.

Maria taps the baby's soft cheeks. "A little sentiment to the forties, I see." Maria says about the middle name. "It's really nice, Steve." Maria looks at Peggy. "How will your British family react?"

Peggy leans back into the bed. "I bet they'll fly right over."

Steve laughs. "Can't wait."

"I think that Xavier will grow to be a polite gentleman." Maria tells the two parents. "I mean, look, he let his sister out first."

"I can see him as a ladies man." Sam states. "Ladies love a gentleman, am I right Peggy?"

Peggy smirks.

"I can't wait to bring them home." Steve states. Peggy nods her head.

* * *

 **If time is on my side, I can finish this story today.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	24. Ours Is Yours

Chapter Twenty-Three: Ours Is Yours

It's the end of September. New parents Steve and Peggy have had their new twins at home for a few weeks. Everyone was stoked that they ended up having two babies since nobody saw that coming. Recently, Steve and Peggy along with the others found out that when Hank and Janet had to deliver their twins, she had to go under a cesarean for both. Their first baby was a girl who was stillborn and their second one was a boy who was healthy. It struck everyone since both couples delivered in the same month with different expectations and outcomes.

"Are you sure you don't want to keep them?" Peggy asks Janet about the girl clothes she got. Hank and Janet made a decision to divide the baby girl items amongst Pepper, Natasha, Peggy, and Ororo since they all have daughters. Most of them were given to Peggy though.

"I'm positive." Janet replies. "I have a son now. You have a daughter with not a lot of clothes so you need them more than I do."

"What if you have another daughter one day?" Peggy questions.

Janet shrugs her shoulders. "I'll buy more. I can't really stand to look at girl clothes and my baby at the same time. I was in denial after I couldn't come home with Hazel for a while that I actually put James in one of the dresses just to see what it'd feel like." Tears rise to Janet's eyes. "You know because they're twins, they look the same at birth even if they're different sexes."

Peggy laughs a little. "Jan, if I only came home with Xavier, I would put him in dresses too."

Janet looks down at a sleeping Angela. "She's a real beauty."

"You may not have a daughter, but Angela along with Iqadi, Merida, and Emily are yours as well." Peggy says. "Put them in dresses anytime. I can't speak for their moms but I wouldn't mind. I would love for you to dress my daughter. Maybe my son as well."

"Thanks Peggy." Janet says smiling.

Steve and Hank walk in the room. Steve's holding Hank and Janet's little boy before giving him back to Janet.

"He's so cute." Steve says about James. "He's like a mini Hank with his frizzy hair."

"He'll be like me." Hank says.

"You wish." Janet tells him. "Only thing he should get from you is your intelligence and your hair."

Hank laughs before placing his arm around his wife. Steve and Peggy laugh along.

"Hey," Hank says to Steve, "remember that party a while back when all you guys laughed at me for having twins?"

"No." Steve lies slightly smiling.

"You're a terrible liar." Peggy whispers to him. She looks at Hank. "He does remember."

"Of course he does." Hank says. "Remember when you along with all the other guys laughed at me for having twins? How it was all my decision, my choice to have two babies at once? Look who has twins now, Steve."

Hank begins to laugh at Steve. Steve shakes his head smiling as he gives Hank a light punch on the arm. The two wives smile at each other.

* * *

 **Honest to God, I named Hazel way before I even heard of Hope. If I had known about Hope, I would've named her that and maybe let her live (?) Hush, I still have one more chapter to write with Steve and Peggy's twins as toddlers.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	25. Proud Parents

**Guys...this is the last chapter. I think I'm going to cry.**

 **This chapter takes place four years after the birth.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four: Proud Parents

"Last up in the talent portion of the competition is our reigning champion, Angela Rogers." The announcer says.

Steve and Peggy's four-year-old daughter Angela Rogers is a beauty pageant queen. One of the reasons she always wins is because she is as cute as a button and unlike her other competitors, she's a good sport. Peggy's into the pageantry for the excitement and to put her daughter in small, fancy dresses, Steve's forced to take photos, and Angela's twin brother, Xavier, is here with no say.

The audience claps as Angela walks on stage. She's in a pink ballet ensemble with her blonde hair done up in a tight bun. Angela stands in the middle of the stage in the first position and waits for the music to start. As it starts, she begins dancing.

"Mommy," Xavier says tugging at the corner of her coat, "I'm bored."

"Hush Xavier." Peggy replies hypnotized by her daughter spinning on pointed toes.

Xavier looks up at his dad who mouths that he's sorry for everything. Xavier sulks back into his seat as Steve snaps photos of his little girl jumping in the air. Xavier looks over and even though he's four and doesn't know much of the behavior of adults, he's been in enough pageants to know what jealousy looked like. He sees it on all the moms here minus his own. The only reason his mom is never jealous is because she has no reason to. Her daughter was always the champion.

As Angela's routine came to an end, everyone rises up in their seats to applaud. Especially her mother. Her dad is proud as well even though he objectifies the idea of all pageants and usually says nothing to his wife about it. Xavier despises being here because he's always bored and is the only four-year-old boy here, although he loves seeing his sister perform.

"I still can't believe I made a ballerina." Steve says almost tearing up.

" _We_ made a ballerina." Peggy corrects kissing him on the cheek. Xavier gags a bit. Peggy looks down at her son and gives him a big kiss on the forehead which leaves a lipstick mark. Xavier squeals a bit as Peggy wipes it away.

"I think we should take the kids to England." Steve tells Peggy. "I mean, the kids love your family as I can tell from the phone calls. And I think Xavier will be the best in polo."

"He's too young to be playing polo." Peggy replies. "When he's older, he can."

"What's polo?" Xavier questions.

"It's croquet on horses." Steve replies. It isn't really, but that's the only way Xavier would understand it.

The host of the pageant walks back on stage and all the little girls competing were behind him in a straight line. Angela's no longer wearing her ballet tutu but a pink dress and her hair was out of the bun but in curls just at her shoulders. And of course, no little girl on that stage was without makeup or glitter. Angela's makeup was more simple compared to the others.

"After a tough decision," the host says, "our judges have come to a result. The winner of the beauty pageant is: no surprise, Angela Rogers."

In that split second, Steve snaps a photo, Angela jumps in the air, Peggy screams with thrill, and Xavier claps as loud as possible. The other moms clap only out of respect as Angela runs off the stage with her tiara on her head and a giant bouquet of roses in her little arms. She jumps into her dad's arms and Xavier looks at her from above.

"Congrats my baby." Steve says hugging his daughter tightly.

"Thanks daddy." Angela replies.

"Where's mommy?" Xavier questions.

The three of them turn around to see Peggy having a verbal fight with some of the other moms. Steve turns his kids eyes away from the argument. Usually the other moms would pick a fight with Peggy because Angela always won and they were envious. In Peggy's defense, she's not to blame. She wasn't the one competing, Angela was.

Moments after, Peggy returns to them and she sees Steve taking pictures of the twins.

"What did they want this time?" Steve feels the need to ask.

Peggy hugs and congratulates her daughter as she hears Steve's question.

"The usual." Peggy replies. "They all want their daughters to win, so I said they can win the next one."

"Why?" Angela asks her.

"Because, Sweetie, we're going to go to England." Peggy replies. The twins cheer with each other. Steve looks at her and she nods her head. "It'll be fun."

The parents look at their twins.

"Here." Angela says as she gives Xavier one of the roses from her bouquet. "You can have one."

"What am I supposed to do with it?" Xavier says looking at the flower.

"You give it to the girl you love." Angela replies. "But you can't give it back to me. I know you love me because I'm your sister, but you can't give it to me _because_ I'm your sister. That'd be weird."

Xavier looks at his mom and hands her the rose. Peggy gasps and takes the rose before kissing her son again. Steve laughs and captures that moment in a photo.

"That's good." Peggy tells Xavier. "I should be the only woman in your life who you can give roses to. Don't grow up so fast."

"And Angela," Steve says looking at his daughter, "your boyfriends better be coming to me for permission before asking you on dates. Okay?"

"Okay." Both twins reply.

Steve and Peggy look at each other proudly.

"We're good parents, aren't we?" Peggy asks him although she already knows the answer.

"We are." Steve says.

* * *

 **I just want to give a humongous thanks to all the readers who have supported me throughout this whole story. I love you all so much! To read more about Angela and Xavier's adventures with the other kids of The Avengers, read: The Story of Emily Stark. Or check out my new story which will be published in literally, a few minutes.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**

 **~ MysteryGal5**


End file.
